Lovers, Friends, and Foes
by Jaimefeu
Summary: *Complete* The trials and tribulations that Kurama must face, for his life to finally be sorted out and his love for Hiei and Shiori to grow.
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, although I wish I did own Kurama.

Alright, guys… this is my first attempt. I am completely unfamiliar with all the anime slangs, so I won't be throwing out any fancy terms, but I am planning on studying up on them, so that I can! I am trying for you guys, I promise!

Another heads up, this is gonna be a Shounen ai. It isn't going to be a bad shounen ai, in fact, I plan on making it a very classic love story. Not much over kissing. I just love the idea of Hiei and Kurama exploring their love for each other, after Kurama warms Hiei up. Now, lets just dive right in!

~*~~~*~

Chapter 1: The Kiss

The roses always bloomed earliest at Kurama's house. The neighbors always complained that it seemed like the season had barely changed, when there were fresh and healthy buds on Kurama's rosebush, just waiting for some sunlight to help the small buds burst forth into the beautiful red blossoms they always were. The rosebushes were one of three things that the youko held closest to his heart. Another was his mother, Shiori. And the third… was Hiei.

The former of the three was what was on Kurama's mind on this particular afternoon. The sun was shining, and his rosebush was calling his name. Kurama neatly planted himself next to his roses, and began to work his art. Slowly, but surely, the buds began to open, and the bright red petals, "_almost as red as my hair, or the eyes of…. no time to think of him now…" _began to show themselves. Kurama, pleased with the progress of the bush, got up and brushed the dirt off his hands. Slipping his hands into his pockets, the youko allowed himself to daydream about Hiei, about the fire-demon that had stolen his heart, unknowingly.

Kurama always enjoyed his daydreams about Hiei. Hiei always was a shade nicer to everyone, while in Kurama's head. 

__

"I have always , I just can't… I don't know… no one has ever loved me before… and it's hard to think of anyone loving me… will you love me… zutto?" Hiei's voice said to Kurama, during this particular daydream.

__

"I understand you can't say it to me. I understand. Your actions and confessions are always enough for me" Kurama eloquently replied, much easier in his fantasy than in the actual presence of Hiei.

__

"My actions…" Hiei replied, as he gently grasped Kurama's chin, and tilted it downwards, towards Hiei's own mouth. Kurama held his breath, as his lips were four inches from Hiei's mouth… Kurama could feel Hiei's warm breath upon his face… three inches… the youko's stomach filled with a horde of butterflies that were trying desperately to escape… two inches… Kurama closed his eyes, and readied his lips for the impact of his love's lips… one inch…

*Shuuichi! Hey, Shuu-chan! Do you want something to eat? I have some Pocky!* Shiori interrupted his very real, very good fantasy. Kurama instantly hated food of any sort. Not his mother, of course. He could never hate her. Plus, the butterflies were still in his stomach, and they threatened to purge any food that Kurama attempted to eat.

*No, thank you. I am not very hungry right now. I think I might go for a walk.* Kurama politely, as always, replied to his mother. "_I suppose I could daydream about Hiei then, and not worry about any distractions_." Kurama secretly told himself, as he set off on his journey, to nowhere.

~*~~~*~

Yusuke kicked at the rock he had been harassing down the street. It fumbled across the street, and wound up in the middle of the road. Yusuke decided not to risk diving into the street, to retrieve his gaming partner, because of previous bad-luck with streets and… cars. He was completely bored and could not believe that Kuwabara had something to do that didn't involve him. To make it worse, Keiko also blew him off, and told him to go and do something useful for a change. So here Yusuke was, kicking a rock down the street. "_I can't believe them! They're so stupid! Why do they have to be so damned secretive all the time!" _Yusuke complained to himself. "_Heck, I'd settle for Hiei right now. Better an annoying fire-demon that nothing"_ As if someone had heard his wish for a companion, Yusuke saw Kurama walking down the street towards him.

*Hey! Kurama!* Yusuke shouted, waving at Kurama. Kurama did not hear or see him, as he kept looking at his feet, apparently deep in thought. Yusuke decided to be louder.

*Hey! Kurama! It's me! Yusuke!* Startled, Kurama looked up. Disappointment captured his face for an instant, as another fantasy was ruined, again during the best part.

*Oh, hello, Yusuke. How are things on this fine afternoon? Enjoying your weekend?" Kurama asked, although his butterflies were still bad, and he wished Yusuke to be anywhere on the earth than in front of him, wishing to speak to him at this moment.

*Of course.* Yusuke said, and he laughed, *Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to, um, go to the park or something? Keiko is really pissing me off, and I need some time away.* Yusuke lied, not wanting Kurama to know that his girlfriend blew him off.

Kurama gave a soft laugh. *Yusuke, I would love nothing more.* "_Except Hiei_."

As they were walking, Kurama suddenly sensed Hiei's ki. Kurama smiled to himself, knowing that his little fire-demon was somewhere, above them, watching and waiting for a perfect moment to appear.

*So, you decided to smarten up and drop the oaf?* Hiei appeared in front of them. Yusuke jumped back a pace, while Kurama simply smiled. *I commend the decision. He only slowed us down.* Hiei stepped into pace with Kurama and Yusuke, on the way to the park.

*You guys! You guys! Wait up! Guys!* came Kuwabara's exasperated yells.

*Spoke too soon, I see.* Hiei grumbled.

~*~~~*~

The afternoon melted into evening into night. The Urameshi team had begun to separate, leaving Kurama alone with Hiei. Kurama's feelings were about to explode. He had never felt so strongly before. "_It must be the approaching spring. The human in me is really taking over."_ Kurama began to practice his well-planned speech, one that he had written and memorized, re-written and re-memorized ever since he had met the small demon.

*What exactly are you doing?* Hiei demanded.

*Wh..wh..what?* Kurama managed to get out.

*What were you mouthing? It was driving me insane, breathe properly.* Hiei spat out. He was walking briskly next to Kurama, with his arms crossed behind his back, in a stately manner. "_He seems a few inches taller_." Kurama mused to himself.

*I… I… I think we… umm… we need to… to… to… talk." Kurama sputtered out. Kurama breathed a deep sigh of relief, receiving a very quizzical glance from Hiei.

*Well, fox? I have no time for this. What is it?" Hiei demanded, abruptly stopping, surprising Kurama.

*Hiei, there is a custom among the humans… They… when they… fall… um… you see, the person who… well… it's complicated… I'm sure you know, though… people fall… for each other* Kurama stammered. Kurama shook with self-hatred, as his perfect composure and eloquence that was prevalent in all his fantasies shattered because he was near the real Hiei, close enough to smell the wood fibers that were long-embedded in Hiei's cloak.

*Does your statement have a point, or are you simply trying to provoke me?* Hiei asked, growing more and more impatient with the half-human he had befriended so long ago.

*Well, they-tell-each-other-that-they-love-each-other* Kurama said, as if it were one word. Kurama, again, breathed a sigh of relief. It was a lot harder than he had imagined. He couldn't believe he was actually telling Hiei. Suddenly, all his courage jumped out of him. Kurama saw flashes of Hiei laughing at him, killing him, running away, and worst of all, telling Kurama that he did not share the feelings. Kurama blanked completely of his speech. He nearly burst into tears.

*What is it fox? You try my patience!* Hiei nearly screamed. His rage was rising, as was his impatience.

*I love you.* whispered the fox, closing his eyes.

~*~~~*~

Kurama opened his eyes after a few seconds. He had felt Hiei's ki leaving him, and he knew Hiei was not going to be there, when he opened his eyes. Mortified, Kurama screamed *HIEI!!!!!!!!* to no avail. Hiei was long gone. Kurama dropped to his knees and sobbed his entire being out, while on the pavement. All his love, his fear, his emotions of any kind just melted away until Kurama was a void. He was an empty shell of a man, he no longer existed. He wished he could just melt into the ground, and cease to exist. Slowly, the empty shell stood up and walked to his home. He needed a long, cold shower.

~*~~~*~

Kurama was correct, the cold shower did him well. He was able to wash off all his pain, and be left with utter, utter remorse. Kurama toweled himself off, put on some pajamas, (with little foxes on them) and went, slowly to his bed. The tears had still not ceased.

Kurama looked out his bedroom window, hoping to see the pair of rubies he had so often seen, as Hiei often visited him in the dark of night. Kurama could never see anything but his glowing red eyes, which never failed to fill him with excitement. But tonight, all that the youko could see was his own reflection, his usual emerald eyes splotchy and red, a combination of his love and pain for Hiei.

*I have no regrets. Oyasumi, Hiei.* said Kurama, as he searched for Hiei's ki. He wished to feel the youkai anywhere out in the night sky. All he felt was emptiness. Inside and out.

Kurama sighed and fell onto his bed. He snuggled under his covers and escaped the real world, to his perfect world of dreams.

~*~~~*~

Hiei was in a state of panic. He always knew that the youko was not like the rest of the others. He just figured it was because he had known Kurama the longest. Kurama felt closest to him, so he was more open, less afraid of his mean exterior. Kurama had tried, and almost succeeded, at breaking through outer Hiei and finding the inner Hiei. Hiei had many emotions, he was just wonderful at hiding them. He found no need to express feelings, no matter how strong they were. He couldn't understand why the youko needed to tell him that he loved him. Kurama had been keeping the secret thus far, why not longer? Hiei was so confused. Kurama had got him thinking. Did Hiei love him back? Hiei was so used to not loving anyone, that the idea of loving his best friend, "_he truly is my best friend_," had never occurred to him. Of course, it was ridiculous. "_Utterly ridiculous_." Except Hiei kept having flashbacks of what the kitsune did for him. The countless nights he allowed Hiei to sleep on his floor, "_I'm wet, fox." _so Hiei didn't have to be out in the rain. The introduction to the wonderful world of sugar and ice cream. "_This is what? Frozen… milk?" _Hiei tried to count the number of times Kurama had dressed his wounds, "_It IS sore, you know!!!" _after a battle. Kurama was always there. He would stay quiet if Hiei had silently wished it, or talk if Hiei needed the background noise. Kurama could read Hiei, and know instinctively what to do. Was it possible that Hiei loved him? "_NO!!!!"_ Hiei screamed at himself. Hiei could not deal with the fact that he might love someone else. He didn't even love himself. Frustrated, he jumped out of the tree he was presently occupying and began jumping, from tree to tree. The trees cut at his skin, but he did not mind. He was comfortably numb to all pain trees may cause him, after practicing for years.

Hiei jumped, trying to escape his thoughts and feelings. He didn't know where he was going. He just let his feet and the trees take him wherever they wanted. Hopefully somewhere far, far away…

He was outside the kitsune's house.

__

"Why did I come here? Why did he have to say that? Why do I… love him?" Hiei mused to himself. After four hours straight of jumping from tree to tree, trying to escape his feelings, Hiei came upon the realization that he loved Kurama. Maybe not as deeply as Kurama feels it, but Hiei could not imagine life without his fox. Hiei jumped into the tree he knew so well outside Kurama's window, and sat back on one of the limbs. He stared into the dark window, hoping the light would turn on. He sat and sat, staring, exhausted from jumping, until he fell asleep.

~*~~~*~

Hiei woke up to the sound of some annoying bird in his ear. He was very upset with the bird, and wondered if it would taste like fried chicken once he cooked it. He readied himself to dispose of the bird completely, when he realized where he was. It was morning. He had to get out of the tree, away from Kurama, before Kurama woke up. He had to get away…

Too late…

Glancing at the window, Hiei saw Kurama staring at him. How long Kurama had been standing there, Hiei did not know. Kurama had a look of fear, surprise, and hope at once spread over his face. Hiei looked right into Kurama's beautiful green eyes, slowly stood up on the branch, walked to the window, and, being simply inches away from Kurama, knocked on the pane of glass that was separating him from his fox. The knock broke the trance. The tears that had stopped the moment Kurama set eyes on Hiei started again. Kurama had thought it was his imagination at first. He couldn't take his eyes away from Hiei, afraid he would disappear. Kurama had stood there for over two hours. Slowly, Kurama opened the window.

*Can I come in?* Hiei asked, in a strange, gentle voice. Hiei gasped at his own voice. He had never heard his voice like that. What had Kurama done to him? Hiei hated Kurama, for a moment. Then it all melted to love as Kurama opened his mouth and stepped back.

*Of course.* Kurama choked out, between gasps for air. Hiei slowly climbed in the window. Kurama grasped his arm. He looked deep into the red pools that showed the soul of Hiei. He bent down, closing the distance between Hiei's lips and his own. They were four inches away… Hiei got the butterflies… three inches… Kurama got the butterflies… two inches… they each moistened their lips and closed their eyes… one inch…

Fireworks. Their lips came into contact, and Kurama's existence came flooding back into him. He felt as if a cool wave broke over his head, enveloping him in passion and lust. His stomach exploded, and the butterflies encircled the couple as each gave and gave their love, which flowed through their bodies, creating sparks wherever they touched, and flowing out, through and through each other. The more they gave, the more they received. An eternity of bliss was lived in the one, simple, innocent kiss.

It was Kurama that broke away. He had lost all breath, and felt as if he would collapse if he didn't have a chance to sit and take it all in. Hiei was just as light-headed, but would never admit to it. Hiei had found his love, but he did not lose his dignity or pride. Kurama looked at Hiei with all his love and affection showing in his eyes. Hiei looked at Kurama, and, for the first time, was happy. So happy, that he smiled and shed a tear. The tear was all his pain and suffering, all his years of being hated and scorned, exiting his body. Hiei had no room in his body for pain, all the available space had to be filled with Kurama. Maybe he did love Kurama more than he thought.

The two sat and looked at each other, lost in their happiness, until one broke the silence.

*So what do we do now, Kitsune?* It was Hiei.

*Well, I'm really not sure.*

Hiei got off the window sill on which he had been sitting the last ten minutes, to join Kurama on the bed. He sat a few feet away, still afraid of these new feelings, but wanting to be near his Kurama. He noticed Kurama's hand sitting on the bed, inches from his own. Hiei took Kurama's hand in his own, looked into Kurama's eyes, and said, *I'm sure whatever we do will be perfect.* And with that, he disappeared. Kurama jumped up, and looked out the window, only to see Hiei's form moving away from him at a very high velocity.

*See you soon, Hiei.*

~*~~~*~

Kurama looked at his bishounen reflection in the mirror.. His fiery hair was perfectly in place as usual, his green eyes were practically glowing, and he was wearing his fox pajamas. "_I will always remember myself like this. This is what I looked like, when I first kissed Hiei."_ Kurama thought to himself, giddily. Kurama couldn't believe what that youkai had put him through, just to wind up loving him anyway. Kurama almost died, thinking that Hiei did not love him. "_Well, I guess it's time to spend some quality time with one of my other loves_." Kurama thought as he got dressed and went outside. His rosebush was in full bloom. He carefully plucked one rose from it's home, and carried it inside, to his room. He placed it on his night stand for Hiei, for later. He went back downstairs and outside, where he told the rosebush what had happened that morning.

Kurama waited in his house all day for Hiei, always searching for his ki, hoping the koorime was somewhere in the kitsune's vicinity. Alas, Kurama could not feel Hiei all day, or well into the evening. It was growing late, when the storm came. Kurama hated the rain that night, it was ruining his perfect day. Resignedly, Kurama closed his window, and went to the bathroom. It was time for a shower. Warm, this time.

After the shower, Kurama went to his room, to collect his dirty clothes. He decided that his fox pajamas were dirty, since Kurama had cried on them all night. Wearing a new pair of pajamas, and having all his dirty clothes, the kitsune decided to partake in some spring cleaning of his room. The room was spotless, and Kurama had moved on to cleaning out drawers, by the time his clock struck 2am. Kurama looked at the clock, and realized that Hiei was not coming back tonight. So, he went to bed with the hope that Hiei would greet him the same way he did the previous morning, asleep in a tree and threatening birds.

When Kurama woke up, he sprung out of bed. The storm had passed, and it was nearly dawn. He had only slept four hours. He looked into Hiei's tree, but could not see Hiei. Realizing he was still tired, he went back to bed. After all, it was Sunday morning. Hard to believe that it was only two nights ago, Friday night, that he had confessed his love to Hiei. It seemed like an eternity.

Around eleven o'clock, Kurama decided it was as good a time as any to get out of bed. He decided to do his homework in the morning, rather than scramble that night to finish it. Every few minutes, his eyes wandered from his book to the window to the rose on his nightstand. Kurama didn't imagine it would be so long before he heard from Hiei. "_Where is that stupid demon?"_

~*~~~*~

Hey, I hoped you like that. Tell me if I should continue! I'll pull it if you don't like it. J 


	2. The Battle

Alright, people! Chapter two! Soon to be followed by chapter three! Aah, insomnia does wonders to the brain. So…read and respond!

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, or anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho.

Check it out, I was a little shaky at the words, and I'm not sure if I used some of the demon-y phrases right. I tried, though. I researched my YYH well!

I ask anyone with the info I seek, to tell me how to italicize my words, without making it all screwed up. As you will, I decided to go with the old "blah blah" for thinking, and *egads* for speaking.

~*~~~*~

Chapter 2: 

Hiei's eyes shot open, as his body realized he couldn't move his arms. Suddenly, the dizzying images of what had happened two nights ago came into focus.

He had been visiting the Makai, wandering aimlessly, as he tried to figure out what to do about Kurama. His love for the fox had grown in a matter of one day, and it scared the hell out of Hiei. A trip to the Makai was all he needed, to completely clean out all other distractions, while still being able to battle out his frustrations on a few annoying demons. He had come to find that the Makai was filled with them, and all he really needed to do was walk through, his ki high and open, to scare them out. It was his favorite hobby.

__

"I love you." Kurama's startling confession had been flowing through his mind, sweet as it had ever been. Hiei had been turning his thoughts over and over, when a very powerful ki suddenly had come up from behind him. The being had been hiding it's ki, seeing that Hiei was deep in thought, and not as focused as he usually was. Hiei had whirled around, grabbing at his katana, ready to fight, when he stopped. Recognition had flooded into his mind, as his head was struck with enough force to knock him out. The world had faded away.

*Show yourself, coward!* Hiei's scream echoed through the chamber he was being held prisoner in. Hiei had to leave, had to get out, had to kill the one that had captured him… Kuwabara.

A laugh flooded into the chamber. A tall man appeared, staring at Hiei the whole time. As he approached, Hiei saw his body dissolve, and form into Kuwabara, then go to Yusuke, then Kurama, then Yukina. Still laughing, the being stayed as Yukina.

*What's the matter, older brother? Don't tell me that's the way you talk to your little sister.* Yukina's sparkling laughter now replaced the stunned silence that Hiei was radiating. *You see, little fire demon, it was very easy to stun you. You were to busy thinking about your…* slowly, the being dissolved into the form of Kurama *love.* It leaned towards Hiei's face, his breathe ruffling his hair as he spoke the words. Anger flowed out of Hiei, as he stared down the demon.

*Get out of Kurama's skin. You don't even deserve to think about him, much less inhabit his form.* Hiei spat out through clenched teeth. Hiei still had no idea what was going on, but he realized that this being could take on any form, and was taking the images from Hiei's own mind. He was using Hiei's love and friendships against him. Hiei had never been so mad in his entire life. He was about to break through his restraints, when the demon whacked him again in his head. As Hiei lost his grasp on consciousness, he saw the being lean towards him, and felt the warm lips brush against his cheek. Repulsed, Hiei spat at it, and passed out.

~*~~~*~

Kurama slowly got out of bed. He was going to be late to school, but then again, he was late to school for the past two days. It was now Wednesday, and he still had heard nothing from Hiei. He had been acting as if everything was normal around Yusuke and Kuwabara ever since Sunday, when Hiei still had not shown, but he decided that today, after school, he would ask if either of them had seen his love. He got dressed, check his reflection to see if anything was out of place, before heading out the door, and starting his journey to school. He was not looking forward to seeing anyone today, much less the girls that followed him everywhere, fawning and sighing and muttering *hello Shuuichi* as he passed in the hallways. He did not like the attention, especially when all he wanted to do was sink in a hole and die. Hiei had lied to him… or was hurt. But Kurama pushed the latter out of his mind. No, Hiei was not hurt. He was just blowing off Kurama. "_That's less than reassuring."_ Kurama thought, bitterly.

Pushing his way through the mass of girls, politely smiling and greeting them good morning, Kurama finally got to his first class. "_Another loooong day" _he thought as he sat in his seat, and stared at the teacher.

The last bell rang, and he walked out of the building, to where he planned on meeting Yusuke and Kuwabara. He was also dreading this act, and the kitsune walked very slowly to where he was meeting them. He saw the two of them standing by a tree, and he could hear Kuwabara yelling while Yusuke laughed. Apparently, Yusuke had taken up Hiei's responsibility of torturing Kuwabara. Kurama smiled faintly to himself. Maybe everything was OK.

*Hey Kurama. What's the big deal? Why call a meeting? Did you talk to Koenma?* inquired Yusuke, as Kurama approached, hands in pockets as usual. Kurama looked up at Yusuke with such emotion in his eyes, Yusuke stepped back. *What's up, Kurama?* Yusuke asked, more politely.

*Hey. I have nothing important in mind, just a bad day at school. I was mauled by more fans.* Kurama said, hiding his emotion and smiling brightly as ever. Kuwabara and Yusuke immediately calmed down, and relaxed against trees. Kurama, relieved that his façade had been accepted, continued, "say, where is Hiei? Normally, I would imagine he would be here, too.* Kurama said lightly, hiding all emotion from his voice.

*Eh, who knows where the shrimp is? I haven't seen him since Friday.* laughed Kuwabara, happy that he could reference Hiei in such a way without receiving piercing looks of death from the fire demon.

*Come to think of it, neither have I.* said Yusuke, completely indifferent to the matter.

*Ok,* started Kurama, allowing more emotion into his own voice, *Hiei disappeared Saturday night. I think something terrible may have happened to him. I would have mentioned it earlier, but I.. Didn't know if he was just avoiding me.* he confessed.

*Kurama! This is terrible! Why didn't you say something, like, Monday? You're his best friend, I would think he would see you more than us! Why would he be avoiding you! It doesn't make any sense!* Yusuke exploded at Kurama, worried that the small fire demon was in real trouble. One look from Kurama made Yusuke understand. So, Kurama finally told Hiei his true feelings, and the demon did not take it well. *Oh. I'm sorry.* was all he could say.

*No, no. It's not as bad as you think. At first he was scared, and he ran off. But he came back, and we were able to… be together… Then I thought that maybe he was scared again, because he ran off. I was petrified that he was avoiding me. So, I pretended nothing was wrong.* Kurama explained. *It's very impertinent that we find him, though. We can't talk about… he and I anymore… we just have to figure out where he went.* Yusuke looked at Kurama.

*The Makai.* they said, as they started toward the Makai.

*Wait guys! What are you talking about! What happened with Hiei? What does Kurama mean 'be together?' What is going on?* Kuwabara yelled, running frantically after the two.

~*~~~*~

Hiei woke up, to hear laughing again. He started, but realized he was no longer in bonds, nor was he in the Makai. It seemed as if he had dreamed it all, for he was in Kurama's room, by the window, asleep. Kurama was laughing at him.

*What is it Kitsune?* Hiei blandly asked the very amused fox, who had finally ceased his laughter.

*It's noon. I never wake up when you are still asleep? What's wrong with you?* Kurama looked at the fire demon, who was beginning to glower at him. Kurama walked over to the window, and opened it, ushering Hiei out. *Go ahead, cranky. No wonder you never stay.* But Hiei did not move. He walked over to Kurama.

*What.. is happening? I was captured, how did I get here?* Hiei asked, confused. Kurama softly laughed again.

*Had a nightmare, love?* He asked. Hiei looked at Kurama, startled by the word he had used. Kurama was leaning down, sheer moments away from Hiei's mouth. Hiei's entire body became captured by pain.

Screaming, Hiei came out of the trance. Looking at what was once Kurama and his bedroom, Hiei now saw the chamber that he had been held in, with a very beautiful young man in Kurama's place. Aghast, Hiei jumped back. "_Stop taking over my mind!"_

Hiei felt for his… where was it? *You took my katana… No one ever touches that.* Hiei threw off his shirt, and uncovered his jagan. *That is a mistake you will never forget.*

~*~~~*~

*Kurama, we have no idea where he is. We don't know where he went, and Koenma did not send him on any missions by himself. We're sorry, but we cannot help you in any way.* Botan said apologetically. Kurama sighed, he knew as much. Hiei wouldn't have told anyone if he was just disappearing. He would just… go away, and deal with everything… anything on his own.

Kurama nodded at Yusuke. It was time to go. They found out all they could, but now they had to comb through the Makai, searching for Hiei's ki. The three began running, hoping to find Hiei's ki.

After an hour of searching for Hiei, Kurama suddenly stopped. He looked in the air, at the trees, and all around him. *We're being watched.* He whispered at Yusuke. *And Hiei is nearby. We can find him, just we might have a fight on our hands. Be prepared.* Yusuke nodded, as did Kuwabara. They began walking, following Kurama's lead, constantly on guard for an attack. Yet, after a short walk with no attacks, Kurama stated that, *he's directly under us.*

Yusuke looked at Kurama. Kurama's face was lit up, a little. Yusuke knew he was still on guard, and ready for a fight. He knew Kurama would give up his life, to save Hiei, and knew that he had to help, in any way possible. *Lets find the entrance, then.* Nodding, Kurama smiled a little more. He was going to see his love once again.

~*~~~*~

Dimly, Hiei felt Kurama's presence. He started, amazed that the kitsune had found him. The start made him lose his upper hand. The demon attacked him. Hiei was able to block the attack, barely. His energy was so low, he was in danger of losing. "_Oh hurry, Kurama!"_ The fire demon fought back with all his strength, but was never able to get a free moment to unleash his dragon. The dragon might not have been a good idea, anyway, because of his dangerously low energy. It could kill him.

~*~~~*~

Kurama ran down the stairs the had found, feeling his youkai's ki with every stride. Huffing and puffing behind him were Yusuke and Kuwabara. "_How does Kurama still have so much energy?"_ Yusuke thought to himself. "_The poor kitsune must really be in love."_ He smiled at himself, between huffs. He knew everything would work out between the two, eventually. Kuwabara just huffed and puffed, getting ready to attack. He had no idea where they were going, but he wasn't going to let Kurama down. Kurama was always the nicest of their group, and although he did not know why Hiei meant so much to Kurama, Kuwabara was prepared to kill whatever and whoever was keeping Hiei against his will.

~*~~~*~

Hiei was about to drop. He could no longer fight the demon, who had seemingly never-ending endurance, always shifting shapes, and making Hiei hurt the ones he loved. Hiei could not bear the pain or anguish anymore. He could not handle anything anymore. "_Kurama, I can't… I can't hold on…"_

*Hiei!* Kurama yelled as he entered the chamber, where Hiei was battling a demon. Kurama lunged at the demon, but was knocked to one side. Hitting his head on the stone watt, Kurama passed out. 

*Kurama!!!* yelled Hiei, as he lunged for his fox. But, the demon knocked him to the other side. Too exhausted to move, Hiei also passed out.

*Come on, Kuwabara. It looks like we have to take this guy on.* Yusuke said. Kuwabara looked at the demon, who had now become Yusuke. The Yusuke's lunged at each other. Now how was Kuwabara going to tell the difference between the two?

~*~~~*~

*Kuwabara!* Yusuke's pleas came from the fight, but Kuwabara had yet to distinguish who was who. He stood, in a stupor, deciding what his next course of action should be. Focusing his spirit energy on his had, he formed his sword, which he whipped towards the Yusukes. The sword shot at them, but instead of causing any harm, it became a lasso, and tied the two together. Kuwabara was determined to get down to the bottom of which Yusuke was the real Yusuke.

*We're going to play a game. I'm going to ask you a question. If you get it wrong, you die.* Kuwabara said simply. Both Yusuke's began to pale.

*Kuwabara! That's a stupid idea! You're going to kill me!* One shouted. The other nodded, in agreement. Kuwabara looked at his captives, thinking of a question. In the corner, Hiei's head rose. He looked blurrily at Kuwabara. *You dolt, just kill them both.*

*Hiei!* Both Yusuke's yelled. Kuwabara's eyes lit up, as he thought of a question.

*When you came back to life, what color was the dog that I needed help rescuing?" Kuwabara asked, laughing.

*Brown* *What are you talking about? It was a cat!* The Yusuke's yelled at once. Grinning at his intelligence, Kuwabara grabbed the fake-Yusuke, who began to shake. Trembling, it switched back to the handsome demon form. Looking at Hiei, he said, *I suppose you don't remember me.* before Kuwabara slashed him with his now-free sword.

*I guess I did some pretty quick thinking back there, eh?* Grinned Kuwabara.

*Chikuso! Kuwabara you baka! Now how will I know who he is?!* shouted an enraged Hiei, from the ground, where he could not move. Kuwabara looked at him

*Gee, I guess I din;t know you didn't know him. Oh well! It's not like it's important!* Kuwabara laughed sheepishly, trying to convey an apology, to no avail.

*If I could get up, you would be so dead!* shouted Hiei, as Kurama came to.

*Hiei-sama. I found you.* Kurama spoke with a smile. He got up, with great difficulty, and approached the fire demon.

*Kurama! What did you call the shrimp??* demanded Kuwabara, confused. 

*Come on, Kuwabara. I need to get outside. Your stupid sword knocked all the air out of me.* Yusuke said, pulling Kuwabara towards to entrance stairs. He knew Kurama and Hiei needed some alone time.

*Hiei-chan. I thought you had left me forever.* Kurama whispered to his youkai. Hiei pulled Kurama closer, trapping Kurama in a glomp. His breathing was short, and he didn't have a lot of strength, but he had enough.

*It's impossible to 'leave' the one that completes you, ne?* and Hiei smiles his tortured smile, before once again slipping away from consciousness. Kurama, shocked at Hiei's confession only held the small demon closer to his heart, which was pounding a mile a minute. How could he ever have doubted?

~*~~~*~

I was going to do a cliffhanger, but I decided that a nice ending to a chapter was the best. I was also going to have another kiss, but I decided that next chapter would be a good kissing chapter. Any mistakes or typos, please don't hesitate to tell me! If you don't want it to be a review, my e-mail is pyrotara@aol.com


	3. Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

OK, I decided to change the name and the entire story. I figure just a shounen-ai isn't enough, so I figured the end of the world might be a good subject to tackle. I can't believe Yu Yu Hakusho is going to toonami. It's not really good for kids, but whatever. Have kids learn the word crap, and how to flip people off. We all know it happens in Yu Yu. But if they edit that stuff out, I'm gonna be pissed, and I'll wind up blowing all my money on buying the DVDs. I was hoping I could wait until college and just download 'em. Oh well, I guess it isn't the time or place. Without further adieu, my amended story no longer "First Kiss" but rather "Lovers, Friends, and Foes."

I lied. I have 2 quick adieus. 1: the first scene is taken from real life, I felt the feeling that Kurama felt, which made me start this chapter. And 2: *blah* is talking "blah" is thinking and /blah/ is emphasis on the word(s) in the /'s.

~*~~~*~

Chapter 3: Fighting

Kurama went into his refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice. He opened the orange juice, as he pulled a glass out of his cabinet. He began to pour orange juice, when his heart swelled at the thought of Hiei. He smiled to himself, yet wished the feeling would go away. It was actually an uncomfortable feeling. He frowned. He really wished the feeling would go away. It was rather quite painful.

Shrugging, Kurama walked towards the table, orange juice in hand. The area surrounding his heart was beginning to get upset, because of the lost space that the swollen heart was consuming. Finally, the feeling began to subside. Kurama felt grateful. He loved Hiei, but not enough to feel that amount if discomfort again.

Kurama drank his orange juice contently, and stared into space. His heart began to swell, again, and although Kurama didn't like the feeling, so he figured losing himself in his thoughts would distract him from his discomfort. Kurama began to think about his mother, and how he was planning on explaining the blood in his clothes, yet again. He would just throw them away, once he got to school the next day. Kurama lost a lot of clothes that way, but he hated having to explain to Shiori the blood, guts, and gore that his clothes always found a way of being covered in. Tomorrow. It will all be covered over tomorrow.

~*~~~*~

The monster swiped again. Narrowly escaping, Yusuke got more angry. His spirit energy flowed more powerfully, and he shot his rei gun again. He laughed, as the shot hit the monster right in the chest. He got up and began walking away. Like always, he walked away too soon. Suddenly, the monster was behind him. 

*Not nearly hard enough to kill me!* the monster, Hatchuda, yelled as he punched Yusuke in the arm, knocking him sideways and nearly shattering his humorous. Yusuke yelled with pain as he fell on his side, knocking his head against a rock. Yet, those antics that normally knock a person out, only make Yusuke stronger. Yusuke got really angry. Like the Hulk, Yusuke gained new strength, and pummeled the monster into the dirt. Once there, Yusuke kept beating him, to ensure his victory. As the fight was coming to a definite end, Yusuke shot one blast of his rei gun straight at the monster's head. Yusuke had won, definitely.

Botan showed up, and grabbed the monster. *Koenma will love this, Yusuke. It's so wonderful how you've taken to the job. I'm so proud of you!* Botan stated, beaming at her success. Throwing him on her oar, she flew off to the Spirit World, to give the monster to Koenma for further questioning, if needed. Yusuke brushed the dirt off his jacket and hands, then went to where he was supposed to meet Keiko twenty minutes ago. She would be angry, he knew, but she would cool off after hitting him a few times. Life was good.

~*~~~*~

Yukina's laugh lingered for a moment in Kuwabara's ear. He held onto the sound, as he held onto her image in his mind. Those were the aspects he held closely to his heart. She was the first being to ever give Kuwabara the time of day, much less have feelings for him after a conversation. The sun was bright outside Genkai's, and the picnic was delicious.

*Kuwabara, stop it!* Yukina gasped between breaths underneath Kuwabara, who was tickling her heartily. Kuwabara was hell bent on making her pee her pants, which Yukina was not looking forward to. She got very angry, and cooled off her ki. She became an icicle to Kuwabara's touch, and he immediately backed off. Kuwabara had gone one step too far.

*Yukina, I'm sorry.* Kuwabara immediately apologized, in hopes of ending Yukina's rage. He realized he had gone too far, but being a bully at heart had caused a lapse in judgment. He hoped Yukina would understand.

*I couldn't breathe. Why would you try to cause me to stop breathing?* Yukina asked innocently, shocked that Kuwabara would try in any way to harm her.

*It's just.. A ritual here. You try to end the breathing, so the girl notices how strong you are.* Kuwabara stated triumphantly. *But I couldn't bear to see you in harm, so I forwent the ritual, for you.* He added with a smile. He didn't really know why he was tickling her, he liked the power. But he knew she would like to hear that he broke rules for her, his icy queen. Slowly, she began to smile.

*Oh, Kuwabara!* she cried, attacking him and throwing her arms around his neck, *for me?* she asked, looking into his eyes.

*Yea babe, for you.* Kuwabara smiled slyly. "_Maybe she'll kiss me!" His_ sly smile became a giant grin, which frightened Yukina off him. "_Oh well, at least she didn't punch me."_ Kuwabara thought, satisfied at the way he handled the situation.

~*~~~*~

Hiei sat in the dark. He couldn't get the image of the few nights' before, being locked in the chamber. He couldn't remember who the demon was, that had tormented him and his friends and confused him so much. Hiei had sat in the dark, ever since Kurama had taken him home, and Hiei had healed. He had felt bad, leaving the loving embrace of his fox's arms, and leaving before Kurama had risen. He just… he couldn't look at Kurama. It was Hiei's fault he had been hurt. It was Kurama's fault that Hiei had not been on his toes. "_That's not fair of me…"_ Hiei thought to himself. He was so angry with himself. He hated feeling the hated the feelings he was always, always feeling. Why couldn't he push them down again. "_What is the fox doing to me!?!?!?"_ Hiei thought, exasperated. He had to see the fox, or Kurama would go into a state of panic.

He jumped through the trees, towards Kurama's house, where the window was open and the youko was seated at his desk. A wilted rose was next to him, and Kurama seemed to be trying to revive the poor, dead thing. Either revive it, or mourn it. Hiei would never understand that fox.

*You really don't try to mask your ki anymore, Hiei-chan.* Kurama stated, not looking up. He had felt excited the second he felt Hiei-s ki, and had time to place himself at the desk to fake his excitement.

*But you give off such excitement, it makes me jump faster.* Hiei replied blandly. Kurama smiled. Of course the youkai could feel his excitement. His jagan made him aware of everything. It was foolish of Kurama to try to pretend to Hiei. Hiei would always know.

*You want some ice cream?* Kurama asked, half teasing to poor demon and his affinity to ice cream. Hiei nodded resignedly, and followed Kurama to the kitchen, where Shiori was. Shiori greeted the boys, and asked Hiei how he was. Hiei muttered *fine* and grabbed the ice cream that Kurama offered him. He sat at the table and ate it, upset that Kurama knew his weakness. Shiori was upset at being treated with such disrespect, she was about to give Hiei a few words. A look from Kurama told her not to. He would tell her later, the look told her, and she left the kitchen, waiting to hear the excise her son had for his friends' bad manners. 

*Shiori is upset with you, thus being upset with me.* Kurama looked at Hiei, trying to read his expression. But, like it normally was, Hiei's expression was completely bland.

*She will understand whatever explanation you give her. You have put her in a permanent state of denial, Shuuichi.* Hiei threw out the last word with menace. Kurama sat back, with surprise. He was /not/ expecting a response like that. He was expecting an apologetic something from Hiei, or an explanation for his attitude. Anything but the menace that Hiei had delivered. "_He doesn't love me anymore. It's been a week since he decided he loved me, and now he doesn't again_." Kurama thought, petrified at being right.

*Hiei-cha….* Kurama could not finish, *Hiei, what's wrong?* Kurama asked carefully.

*Well, Shuuichi, I'm tired. Of your lies to everyone you know, of your heart always open, ready for bruising, and human. You forget you're not human. You forget you're a fox spirit. You aren't really her son. You stole her son's life. You killed Shiori's son.* Hiei said, showing emotion for Kurama, but not the right kind. Kurama was hurt. He hated thinking that Shiori wasn't his mother. He hated being so damned emotional. Hiei was right, and that hurt more than anything else. Kurama had been a ruthless criminal, and now he was incapable of killing anything. All his enemies were left alive, and ready to come back for revenge. Kurama's disguise as a child in school would not hold up forever. He put himself in more danger, with every enemy he defeated, yet left alive. Kurama was among the strongest demons alive, but he didn't have a chance against the innumerable victims he left to live. He would probably never die, but if he had to keep changing his form, his life would be pointless. Plus, he was happy in this life, and he would hate having to leave Shiori or Hiei or Yusuke or even Kuwabara.

The silence cut through the kitchen. Kurama took Hiei's empty bowl, and took it to the sink. As he put the bowl down, he said *good bye Hiei.* As he felt the ki of his small youkai leaving. He turned, to find Hiei's seat empty. Kurama broke down, and began to cry. Realizing he was doing exactly what Hiei had accused him of, he stopped crying. He walked out to where his mother was. Shiori looked at the door, waiting for Hiei to exit the kitchen, too. Once he didn't she looked at Kurama for an explanation.

*Well, Shuuichi, why was your friend so rude?* She asked. Kurama, upset at the lies he was continually living, looked at his mom. Without a word, he walked to his room. Shiori was very upset at him. She followed him to his room.

*Young man, I will not accept that behavior from you. If you continue to treat me like you just did, you will never be allowed to see Hiei again.* She yelled at him. Kurama felt awful, but he just couldn't lie anymore.

*I'm sorry, Shiori.* He apologized, before sinking into his bed, and allowing sleep to take his body. "_Now no one loves me_." He thought dimly, right before he was completely under.

~*~~~*~

As he approached the theatre, Yusuke stopped running and instead began to stroll in his monotonous way. He say Keiko, looking visibly upset. As he approached her, she began walking towards him, calmly with a hint of anger in her step. Yusuke braced himself for her punch.

*Yusuke, I can't continue to wait for you all my life. You need to stop this irresponsible behavior, I just can't be able to be with you anymore. It's time I listened to everyone and stopped our relationship. I could be first in our class right now, but I'm not, because you distract me. Not anymore. When you learn how to treat me right, then I might take you back.* Her voice began to waver and crack. It was as hard for her as it was on him. *Urameshi Yusuke, we are now broken up! I don't want to even hear your name until you can treat me like the girl I am! I've always come last to you! I can't do that anymore!* With that, she broke into tears and ran off. Yusuke stood where he was, his mouth hanging open. "_Wha--wha--what just happened? I thought she loved me. We were perfect together_."

*I love you!* he shouted to her disappearing form. She didn't hear him, like the dozens of spectators did. Keiko had been very loud, and had drawn an audience. *We've been together forever! I won't let you leave me!* He shouted, to no one. "_What just happened?" _He wondered to himself, as he shoved his hands in his pockets, grimaced at the ground, and threatened the lives of anyone still looking at him. He began his walk towards home, his high seriously damaged.

~*~~~*~

Botan triumphantly brought Hatchuda to Koenma, who looked at the monster skeptically. *Why did you bring him to me?* Koenma asked. He hadn't asked for any demon to be taken to him, and he had plenty of paperwork to do, without Botan bothering him with some petty thief.

*Koenma sir, he stole the…* Botan started, but trailed off as the look that Koenma gave her commanded.

*He doesn't belong here. Take him to the River, drop him off, and come back here. We seriously need to talk.* Botan shuddered at the thought. Koenma did not sound happy, and Botan was afraid of what was going to happen to her. She had made a mistake, and had thrown Koenma's pattern off. There was no saying what he would do to her, and she was more and more frightened with each scenario she thought up. "_What happened? I was supposed to bring him to Koenma." _She thought, as she took the now dead monster to the River Styx.

~*~~~*~

*And he even stopped the tickling ritual, just because I didn't like it!* Yukina boasted to Genkai. Genkai looked at the girl with confusion.

*What 'tickling' ritual?* Genkai asked.

*Oh, silly. The ritual where they tickle you until you pass out, to show their masculinity.* Yukina explained.

*Silly girl, he lied to you. He felt bad for tickling you, and he lied to you. You really need to learn that the idiot Kuwabara doesn't know anything about custom, much less how to end one, for the sake of another. You have to stop being so trusting.*

Yukina stormed to where Kuwabara was. *LIAR!!!* She screamed at the unsuspecting Kuwabara. *There is no tickling ritual! You just like to torture me!* She screamed at him. Kuwabara's face immediately fell.

*No, Yukina, I can explain. I just… I didn't know why I wanted to* Yukina began to walk away, *Wait Yukina!*

*Go away Kuwabara, I do not like liars. You need to go away forever.* Yukina stated, upset at the boy who dared to lie to her. Kuwabara grabbed her shoulder, but she lowered her ki temperature to the point of frostbite. Kuwabara leapt back in pain, and Yukina continued on. *Don't make me get Genkai to permanently put you out.* She threatened as she slammed her door shut, leaving Kuwabara in pain on the ground in the hall.

__

"I really screwed up."

~*~~~*~

Kuwabara went to Yusuke's house, to complain about Yukina and ask what to do. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by a very tired looking Yusuke. *Urameshi, I messed up with Yukina. She hates me now. I accidentally lied to her, and she hates me, and she froze my hand, and it hurts and I need your help.* Yusuke closed the door. *Urameshi! You'd better open that door or I'm going to kick you ass!*

*You're the idiot that lied to her.* Yusuke replied, not intending to open the door until Kuwabara was gone. Kuwabara left in a huff after a few minutes of empty threats, heading home to ask his sister what to do about Yukina. She would know. She was, after all, a girl. Yusuke left a few moments after Kuwabara left, in the direction of Kurama's house, to ask the Youko what to do about Keiko. Kurama knew Keiko, and he would know what to do.

Yusuke knocked on Kurama's door. Shiori answered. *Hey, is Ku…er…Shuuichi home?* Yusuke asked her, stumbling over his real name.

*Are you a friend from school?* she asked him, not making any more to let Yusuke in.

*Yes, I am.* Yusuke lied.

*Come in, but Shuuichi is in a bad move, I must warn you. He is an evil boy, who doesn't care for his mother.* Shiori almost began to cry, but took leave of Yusuke before he could see if she did allow a tear to escape her eye.

Yusuke, unfamiliar with the layout of Kurama's house, ascended the stairs, calling out for Shuuichi. Kurama came out of his sleep as he heard his friend calling his name. He opened his door, that Yusuke had passed, and called for Yusuke to come back. Yusuke, relieved that his friend had answered his yells walked to Kurama and entered the room. Yusuke realized that it was his first time in Kurama's room. He looked at the futon, with it's plain gray comforter, then looked towards Kurama's night table with a clock and a lamp, Yusuke passed his eyes over the desk with a wilted flower, a piece of paper and pencil, and a lamp, and finally he looked towards the window without a screen and open, leading to the tree outside. He wondered briefly how Hiei managed to get into the room from the tree, but realized that Hiei could jump from tree to tree and run a lot faster than anyone else, so the chances were a lot more likely than Yusuke. Yusuke then wondered if he could pull it off.

Finding a seat on the ground, Yusuke turned towards Kurama, sitting in the chair at his desk. Kurama had politely been looking at Yusuke, waiting to hear his friend's explanation for visiting him at his home. Yusuke looked guilty, for staring at all of Kurama's possessions before explaining the problem with Keiko. Kurama listened politely, as always, before asking Yusuke to leave.

*But… I need your help! Keiko is being stupid, and I don't know what to do!* Yusuke protested.

*Welcome to the real world. Why don't you try listening to her for once?* Kurama surprised Yusuke with his angered tone. Yusuke stood up and left Kurama's room, without an apology or an explanation. He was just so angry. "_What is going on today? Why is everyone being so stupid?"_

Kurama almost felt guilty for being so harsh to Yusuke, almost. But it wasn't his job to give relationship counseling to Yusuke, especially when Keiko told Yusuke exactly what he needed to do. Kurama didn't need the problems of others, he needed to know how to fix his own relationships.

He heard his mother saying good bye to Yusuke, and Yusuke mumbling a farewell before running out of Kurama's house and down the road. Kurama briefly wondered if Kuwabara was also having relationship problems with Yukina, since the other three in team Urameshi seemed to not be on speaking terms with their significant other.

Keiko was crying on her bed and thinking of Yusuke, Yusuke was thundering down the street towards home with his fists in his pockets hoping for a fight, Kuwabara was feeding his kitten, Yukina was crying in her room, Kurama was trying to sleep, and Hiei was alone in the dark thinking about Kurama, when Koenma came to them all, telling them to meet at Genkai's. Each one gave an exasperated sigh and thought, "_Great, just what I needed today_," before huffing in the direction of Genkai's.

Once everyone got there, no one seated together, Botan appeared on Koenma's behalf. *We have an emergency. All of you need to go to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko's school for a few weeks. There is a monster there, and we need each of you to work together, to sort out who he is.* Botan said without her usual cheeriness, before sinking into a chair. Hiei was the first to leave, followed by Kurama.

*I don't think they're in. Neither am I.* Yukina stated, as she left.

Keiko looked at Yusuke, who looked at her. After a moment, Yusuke got up, and left. Keiko followed shortly, as her eyes betrayed her and started dropping tears. Botan looked at Kuwabara.

*I'm in!* He said happily. Botan rolled her eyes, and flew off to tell Koenma the bad news. She was not looking forward to it, at all. Koenma was going to be very cross. She hoped he got him before his nap.

~*~~~*~

*The said no!?!? Are they allowed to say no!?!?!* Koenma was throwing a tantrum. *They are a team! We need them! The infiltrator in their school is going to bring about an end to the world! He has the apocalypse in his bag!* Koenma continued. Botan was cowering in the corner, afraid to tell Koenma anything about what happened. *This is going to mean the end of man, Botan. If they don't solve their differences, this monster is going to open the wall that is blocking the worlds. People will be slipping in and out of all three, never knowing when it will happen. He has a Degenerator, which is very self-explanatory. This is serious!*

~*~~~*~

At the same time that Koenma was giving his speech to Botan, team Urameshi met. Kurama couldn't look at Hiei, just as Hiei couldn't look at Kurama. Kuwabara was still mad at Yusuke for how he treated him, and Yusuke was mad at all three. Without speaking, they parted, swearing to never speak again.

~*~~~*~

Once again, I hope you like. Please respond, or e-mail me. Pyrotara@aol.com. I got used to the whole "blah" for thinking, so don't worry about telling me how to make italics. I'll be alright. I hope you like the new spin. J 


	4. The Photograph

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Alright, I have some straight stuff with Kurama. It was weird writing him with a girl. It's a little…more than I've done in the past. I don't know if you'll like it. It was just to show how no one could be with him but Hiei… you'll understand. I don't know what else to say, I like it. It makes me a little happier, and it has some really powerful stuff in it.

~*~~~*~

Chapter 4: The Photograph

The monster looked lovingly at his Degenerator. It was only a matter of three weeks, before all the calculations lined up, all the stars were aligned in the correct pattern, and every minute detail that held the fate of the worlds would be perfect, for the destruction of all. He did not wish for destruction, merely to be able to get into the Spirit World. He belonged there, but had fell as Satan had so long ago, to the catholic religion. He fondled the Degenerator lovingly, imagining his entry back into the Spirit World, to take his place where Koenma, the toddler, sat in his seat. Not for long. He would finally rule the worlds.

~*~~~*~

Kurama opened his desk drawer. He was fumbling around in if for a few minutes, looking for a very special item. He knew he had it, he had to have it. His fingers passed over broken pencils, graded tests, shoestrings, and empty candy wrappers. "_Why am I such a slob?"_ He began yelling at himself as his efforts to find the item proved worthless. About to give up, his fingers finally found the glossy paper they were looking for. Drawing it out slowly, Kurama found the only known photograph of Hiei. Kurama had taken the picture when Hiei was in his bed one night, exhausted after being chased from tree to tree by a lightning storm. Kurama had had a lot of homework to do, so he was staying up as the youkai was asleep. Kurama had taken a much needed break, to go to the bathroom and grab some water. On the way to the kitchen, he passed by his Polaroid. Grinning wickedly, he grabbed up the camera and, silently entering his room, snapped a shot of Hiei. Hiei had bolted upright in bed, frightened by the sound of the shutter. Kurama knew it would be the case, so he had dropped the photograph and camera into his desk before Hiei knew what was going on. Hiei looked at Kurama automatically, and demanded an explanation for the alien noise. Kurama blamed it on the storm. Hiei did not believe him, but, not knowing what else to believe, had to accept the answer. Kurama didn't think about the photograph until days after the night it was taken. The photograph was actually quite beautiful, and it showed Hiei in a completely new light, innocence and peacefulness drawn across his somber brow. The youko knew how much damage it would cause Hiei to confess that Kurama had taken his picture, much less as he was asleep, so Kurama knowingly had always kept it to himself. 

There had been many close calls with that photograph. Kurama, pouring over the photo, hadn't picked up on Hiei's ki until the youkai was standing behind him, demanding to see what Kurama was staring at, Kurama, placing the photo on his desk, to run to the bathroom or for some water, had come back to find his nosy little demon poking around his room. Kurama had barely gotten away with any of those, and for that reason, Kurama kept the photo in his junk drawer, where no one would find it unless looking for it. "_And they might not even then."_ Kurama laughed at himself. Many times over the past few days, Kurama had wanted to destroy the picture of the demon that had destroyed him, but Kurama had held himself back. He knew the picture was much more important to him than the simple gratification of destroying it. And, deep down in his soul, he wished that Hiei would change his mind and come back to him.

Kurama smiled at a memory of Hiei, and he decided that Hiei would return. "_Yes, Hiei will return and I will patch up my relationship with Shiori. Life will make sense once again."_ Kurama decided, with a note of finality. Kurama's neck prickled, and he had the sense of being watched.

~*~~~*~

On the other side of town, Hiei reached his ki out past the limits of others, past all the boundaries put up by normal senses. He worked his jagan until it hurt, pushing towards Kurama's house. He needed to see how the fox felt, no matter what it did to his body. As much as he could never see the fox again or let him know that he was watching him, Hiei had to know he was alright. The fox had been turning himself human, and it was not healthy for anyone involved. Hiei had to make sure the fox didn't wind up dead. He would never be able to live with himself. He still loved that stupid boy.

Head swelling with the pain of reaching his jagan past it's limits, he finally sensed Kurama. Kurama seemed happy, content, determined. "_An unsafe combination"_ Hiei decided, as he jumped off his tree and began strolling, head still throbbing, towards the edges of where Kurama's ki could reach. If he didn't overwork his jagan so hard this time, he might be able to get an idea of what Kurama was thinking, as long as he didn't leave his house and feel Hiei feeling for him. It was a risk, but Hiei had to do it. He had to see what trouble that half-human was getting himself into.

Hiei gasped. He felt Kurama very clearly now, almost to the point of literally hearing his thoughts. Hiei had never felt this close to anyone before. Even after their one passionate unforgettable kiss, he didn't feel as close to Kurama as he did now. He actually felt the inside of Kurama. He had to see him. Carefully veiling his ki, Hiei crept closer and closer to Kurama, until he was seated in his tree, outside of the youko's house. Peering into the window, he saw Kurama looking at something. Hiei had to see what made Kurama overcome with his feelings of contentment, happiness, and determination. He now had his face almost pushed against the window, trying to see what was in Kurama's hand. Kurama had shifted his weight. Hiei could make out a vague outline. It was a photograph, but of what? Yes, he could almost… see… it…

~*~~~*~

Kurama completely left the living world, as he allowed his mind to be free and select one of many, many memories he had of Hiei. The only thing Kurama worried about was finding a memory that would spark some sort of insight into who Hiei was or how much the youkai had loved his youko. Kurama probed deeper and deeper, further cutting himself off from the rest of humanity, and opening himself up for any sort of attack, physical or mental or psychic or anything. He didn't care, as long as he was without Hiei.

~*~~~*~

…it was Hiei! "_He got me sleeping… that bastard! How could he do that to me?!"_ without thinking, Hiei punched straight through the glass. Kurama's trance was broke, as he whirled around, only to freeze under Hiei's glare. Kurama could feel the heat emanating from Hiei, as the fire demon got more and more angry.

*YOU STUPID YOUKO!* he shouted *What gives you the idea that I might maybe be ok with the idea of you even thinking of taking my picture?!?!* Hiei bellowed out, alerting all people of the pain Hiei was suffering. *I thought it would be OK. I thought we could work it out, but you stole my image, and put it on a piece of paper. What gives you the right?* Hiei finished in almost a whisper, before running off.

Kurama sat where he was, still clutching the picture, not able to move or create a sound. He could hear his mother running up the stairs and bursting into his room, yet he could not look at her. He could hear her asking questions and see her picking up broken glass from his floor, cutting her skin. He could not move. He had been mistaken. He did not need to find a cure for their relationship, it would fix itself. Not anymore, though. The secret he had held from Hiei, the picture he had stolen from Hiei's sleeping body had led to the further demise of the already tattered relationship. It was Kurama's fault, that he no longer had Hiei. Kurama could not move.

~*~~~*~

The next day Kurama had to go to school. Not because he was forced to, Shiori actually begged him to stay at home, but since he could not explain his situation to her, he had to go to school. He was not looking forward to it, but it was better than staying at home being pumped for questions from his mother, about what broke the window, and why he wouldn't move. Kurama walked very slowly to his school.

*Oh, Shuuichi! I got this for you!* a very excited girl squealed, thrusting a rose into Kurama's hands. He looked at the rose, then at the girl. She was the same age as him, possibly older. She was very pretty, and obviously knew of his love for roses. He smiled at her, sweetly.

*Would you like to go for a walk?* he asked her. She paled at his question, as his murmuring group of followers suddenly fell silent.

*Oh, silly. We have class!* the girl laughed out, pretending that Kurama was simply joking with her. Kurama took the hand she was waving at him into his, and he pulled her closer to him. He breath quickened as he pulled his face closer to his.

*I can teach you things that no class will ever teach you.* he breathed in her scent, moving his nose around the aura surrounding her face, taking in the smell of shampoo and flowers that seemed to encompass her. She gave into him, *sure,* as he led her through his group of followers, away from the school. "_I need a distraction, and she's as good as any. She's not a rebound! Well, maybe. I need love. I'll just talk to her. I'll just kiss her. I'll turn around right now. This is wrong. I love Hiei. I don't even like girls"_ Kurama kept thinking, as the entire scene with the girl was happening. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he did not care. The only way he could see fixing the pain he was feeling, was to fill the hole in his heart with something else, even if it wasn't love.

They walked to the woods near their school, and Kurama led the girl deeper and deeper into the trees that were growing thicker by the step.

*What's your name?* he asked the girl, who was shaking with fear and anticipation that this boy was sending through her body.

*T..T…Toya.* She replied, the lump in her throat momentarily impairing her speech.

He found a large rock, and sat on it, still holding on to her hand. *Hello, Toya.* he smiled at her, bringing her to sit in his lap. He brushed his hand over her cheek, which flushed at his light touch. Cupping her chin in his hand, he brought her lips against his. Instead of feeling the unrelenting shock that he felt as he kissed Hiei, he felt more… spitty. He opened his mouth a little, and penetrated her mouth with his tongue, massaging her tongue, silently telling it to stop with all the saliva. He had never been so grossed out, yet he couldn't stop now. His hand dropped from her chin, and moved to her shoulder. Sliding his hand off her shoulder, he found her breast, and he cupped it in one hand, before opening her uniform, and actually touching the skin around her breast. He teased the skin, stroking it lightly, sending small thrills through he body. He could feel her quiver every time he touched her. Reaching the bra, and pushing it away, he finally encountered her nipple. Kurama paused at it, confused as to why men were so obsessed with them. He broke his kiss with Toya, and instead moved his head down to inspect the nipple. He tasted it (to which Toya moaned in delight), to see if it tasted any better than her mouth, which it did not. Kurama, thoroughly unsatisfied with the encounter, picked Toya off his lap. Without a word, he exited the forest, leaving Toya half-dressed and sobbing.

Kurama was very angry with himself. "_Why did I think that girl would take the place of Hiei? Why do men like breasts so much? I need to find Hiei. I need to explain what happened… I need to go to school_." And so, Kurama went back to school. The girls that usually follow him every day had disappeared, and he had a very nice, quiet lunch alone. After lunch, he overheard a conversation that two girls were having:

1: He kissed her and touched her breast!

2: Yea, but that's not all! He stuck his tongue in her mouth!

1: I know! He wouldn't stop, so she had to push him away for air!

2: She's so lucky!

1: I know! I can't believe anyone could push Kurama away

2: I am totally going to get him a rose now. I never knew how much he loved those flowers!

1: So am I!

And a nice large crowd of girls came upon Kurama, each with a rose of assorted flowers in their hands. "_So, Toya had made the truth fitting to her purpose, forgetting how I left her half-dressed and sobbing. It seems being popular is more important than being happy_." Kurama thought morbidly. He did not like the idea that girls would give up their body and be humiliated, just to gain approval from their peers. Kurama pushed through the crowd again, and went to his next class. He liked it better when they were off buying roses.

~*~~~*~

Yusuke glared at Keiko's back. He couldn't believe how unfair she was. He couldn't believe she was mad at him. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. He had no idea who this stupid Degenerator person was, nor did he care. What was the point of being alive, if he had to live without Keiko? At this thought, Keiko turned around to look at Yusuke. She started to smile, but, remembering that she was mad at him, stopped and shot her head back towards to teacher. Yusuke decided it was time to talk to her. After class, he would wait for her to get out of the room.

But Keiko was too fast for him. She shot out of the room, as if she were running a race. Yusuke ran after her, shouting her name the whole way, creating a ruckus in the hallway. Finally, Keiko stopped running, and turned around, tears flowing down her cheeks.

*Lets go to the roof.* Yusuke said. Keiko nodded. They went.

*Keiko, I know I've been an ass. I know I suck. I know you have every reason to hate me and it surprises me that you ever liked me, but now I love you and I don't know what to do about you not loving me anymore. You became the only reason that I ever come to school anymore, and if you aren't with me, I don't think I'll ever go. Maybe I'll take my mom's advice and drop out and get a job.* Keiko gasped at Yusuke's startling confession. The tears she had finally stopped began to flow again, and she grabbed for Yusuke. They were in an embrace, so tight and so lovely, until Keiko raised up her head. Yusuke lowered his lips onto hers in the innocent bond of a kiss. They shared a moment of pure bliss, and all problems were forgotten on both sides. Life, to Yusuke, made sense again.

~*~~~*~

Genkai had put a ward around her place, warding off Kuwabara. There was no way he could see Yukina now. He would not stand for that. He stood at the edges of the ward, and yelled at the top of his lungs for Yukina. For four hours straight, he stood there, yelling for her. Somewhere within those four hours, Hiei glided by Kuwabara, jumped out of the trees and deliberately walked, slowly, to Genkai's. Kuwabara switched his yelling for Yukina to yelling at Hiei, but only for a moment. Hiei, satisfied for a moment, entered. Kuwabara continued to yell.

*The oaf wants you.* Hiei told his sister. She looked at him, confused as to why Hiei would be telling her that. She always thought that Hiei had a crush on her, too. She shrugged, figuring that Hiei just loved her as a friend and nothing more, then went to the front door. She opened it and peered out, faintly hearing Kuwabara's yells. She exited, and began walking down the path towards the source of the yelling, still unable to hear Kuwabara. But she could hear him.

*Yukina! I'm sorry I was an ass! I don't know why I lied1 I didn't want to hurt you! I just liked you so much! It was a power thing! I know I'm stupid! Please forgive me!* She heard over and over again. He sounded hoarse. It made her smile, that he would go through so much pain, just for her. She began to run down the path, until she saw Kuwabara. She threw herself into his arms, telling him she forgave him. He stopped yelling the moment he saw her, she was just so beautiful. As she forgave him, he sighed a deep sigh of relief. The spell was broken, and Kuwabara went back to Genkai's with Yukina. When they entered , they noticed that Hiei had left. Not really caring about him, Yukina and Kuwabara dropped onto a couch and cuddled, happy to be over their fight.

Except for one small burn from Genkai, to remind Kuwabara not to lie to Yukina, or suffer even worse, Kuwabara had escaped his first fight unscathed. For the first time, he was still with a girl, even though a small fight had tore them apart. He was growing up, finally. Smiling, he nuzzled Yukina's head, who purred in response. "_Like a cat!"_ Kuwabara thought, surprised. "_I love her even more."_

~*~~~*~

Outside Kurama's house, the roses began to wilt.

~*~~~*~

Koenma and Botan agreed to try once more, to get the Urameshi team and friends to help with the Degenerator guy. They asked everyone to meet them at Genkai's. Everyone showed, save Kurama and Hiei. Botan looked at the four that had arrived. She knew Koenma would be upset, but he could talk to the demons, if need be. She told Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina exactly what their mission would be. She explained that Yukina was going to be going to school, as Yusuke's cousin. That way, no one would question why Kuwabara liked her so much, or wonder why she was hanging out with such a ruffian (Yusukes growled at Botan for that). They would start tomorrow, and Koenma and Botan would work on getting Hiei and Kurama to their school, too. Right now, all they needed to do was keep their eyes and ears open.

*That means no sleeping, Yusuke.* Botan joked at Yusuke, who grumbled again. He wasn't enjoying this meeting. He was waiting for Botan to end the meeting, so he could go home. He began to tap his fingers, signaling his boredom. Botan glared at him.

*At least you could listen!* She shouted, as she whacked him with her oar. *Fine, go! I'm done.* Kuwabara and Yusuke cheered, and ran out of the room. Botan and Yukina and Keiko stayed behind, to give Botan an update on their boys. Botan listened, excitedly, as she heard all the details about the reconciliations. She became very worried about Kurama and Hiei.

~*~~~*~

At school, Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to check around the school during class, for unusual behavior from anyone (aka cut class) while Yukina and Keiko surveyed the scene in class. They agreed to meet at lunch, to share information.

Lunch approached steadily. Keiko and Yukina were so far empty handed. Yusuke and Kuwabara, on the other hand, were following two separate people. Yusuke's guy kept whispering to himself about killing everyone, and hating all the 'worlds.' Yusuke knew that was a bad sign. Kuwabara's, on the other hand, kept talking about 'bringing down the walls' and 'complete chaos.' They were satisfied with their findings, as they said during lunch. The next day, Yusuke would go to all his boy's classes and Kuwabara would go to all of his boy's. Yukina and Keiko would continue to go to their own classes. (*I'm not giving up my school work, when you boys have the situation in control. I want to be at the top of our class.*)

~*~~~*~

*What happened?*

*He doesn't love me.*

*Why do you say that?*

*Because he found this.*

*A photograph?*

*I wasn't supposed to have it. He doesn't take pictures. Never has.*

*He'll forgive you.*

*Are you really so sure?*

Botan sighed. She had never seen Kurama so upset.

~*~~~*~

*I don't deal with them anymore.*

*Why? What made you deci…*

Koenma sighed. Hiei had disappeared, again. He would just have to wait for the Youkai to stop jumping, before attacking him again. Koenma knew that Team Urameshi would fail, unless Hiei and Kurama joined the team. But how?

~*~~~*~

OK, I know I didn't really further the plot, but I wanted to get this one hammered out. I needed to get Yusuke and Kuwabara back with their girls, but still have Hiei and Kurama apart. I need to figure out what this monster is gonna be doing, what his name may be, and all that jazz. I'm so disorganized. J The more you respond, the quicker I'll post! J 


	5. Gone, Body and Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

OK, I have a new chapter. I'm thinking it's starting to sway, but I threw a few things in to shake it up. It's gonna start winding down, now. I think I'll end the story at like chapter seven or eight, because I'm running out of ideas. But, if I come up with something brilliant, I'll continue. Who knows?

Have fun with this one!

~*~~~*~

Chapter 5: Gone, Body and Soul

Hiei had finally stopped jumping. Koenma attacked again. He decided that, Hiei being the stronger of the two, Kurama could sit out on this mission. The chances of their defeating the monster was cut in almost half, but Koenma decided he needed to deal with that, rather than neither Hiei nor Kurama.

*Will you join them?* Kurama asked Hiei.

*No.*

*Kurama won't be there.*

*I don't care.*

*Yusuke needs you to be there.* Hiei scowled at Koenma. Hiei had a deep seated respect for Yusuke, and Koenma knew it. Hiei could not put Yusuke at risk, when Hiei could take away from that risk. Hiei had to help. Even if Kurama was there, Hiei would have helped, but there was no use telling Koenma that. Koenma would just make Kurama go, too, and Hiei did not want that.

*Fine.*

*You'll go to their school tomorrow.*

*Fine.*

*Go to Yusuke now. He will tell you what he found, so far.* With that, Hiei disappeared again. He started for Yusuke's house.

~*~~~*~

Dawn broke. Hiei got up with the sun. He never had done that before. His sleep pattern always had him wake up before the sun. He tried to remember what happened the night before, why he would be waking up so late. He remembered sitting near Kuwabara, listening to Yusuke tell what they had found so far, with the boy and the Degenerator. Then, he remembered, he had gone to Kurama's. He went to the tree, and sat. How long, Hiei did not remember, just that he watched the youko sleep. Hiei longingly watched the boy toss and turn in his sleep, dreaming about something. Hiei knew what he had been dreaming about. Not only did Kurama whisper out part of it, but Hiei could read Kurama's ki. Kurama dreamt of Hiei, and all Hiei wanted to do was be beside his fox, and settle the bad dreams. Hiei left to go to his own bed, only when he heard Kurama begin to sob his name. It was more that Hiei could handle. Kurama had never been that way. He was a ruthless killer in his prime, and now he was a… human. Kurama had changed so much, since they became friends with Yusuke, but never like this. "_It's my fault."_ Hiei realized. He had ruined Kurama's life, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hiei followed the boys in school the next day. It was going to be Hiei's job to hold the suspect while either Yusuke or Kuwabara questioned each one, to determine who was to blame. The actual plan was to attack the person, mention the word Degenerator, and see who went ballistic on them. They figured the plan would work as much, since Kuwabara and Yusuke were already known for being bullies. Hiei thought the plan was dumb, but it wasn't his problem, so he just went along with it. He was worried about Kurama, and didn't want to have to be in charge of anything, to further complicate things in his mind. Hiei could fight and kill a simple monster while planning out dinner, but putting Yusuke's life in his hands while he planned an operation would take more brain power. For one of the first times in his life, Hiei enjoyed being a lackey.

~*~~~*~

__

"So, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kayko, and Hiei don't need me anymore." Kurama thought, as Botan told him that Koenma decided they didn't need him anymore, since Hiei decided to help. Kurama wasn't needed, to help prevent the end of the worlds. He would just get in the way. "_I'm not even a threat to anyone anymore. I'm not even classified as a fighter. I'm just some beautiful boy, obsessed with flowers." _Who cares what he did in his past, or that his Rose Whip could cut through anything, or that he was a famous thief, or anything. didn't anyone remember why Hiei chose him as a partner in the first place? "_He was too scared to fight me!!"_ Kurama was very hurt, that no one thought his strength was good enough. "_I'm just not good enough for anyone."_ Kurama closed his suitcase. He looked one last time at the letter he wrote to Shiori, signed by her Shuuichi, telling her why he had to go. He had to get Yusuke and Kuwabara and everyone out of his mind. He would go to the other side of Japan. He didn't need any money for the train, he could steal it. He was a famous thief, and who would blame the beautiful boy? He would be out of everyone's hair, and no one would have to worry about him anymore, not like they did. "_I'm being unfair to Shiori. I wish I could stay, but I can't be around anyone anymore. Especially not… Hiei…"_ Kurama looked one last time at the letter, and decided to put a rose on it, to hold it in place. He placed a red rose "_the color of my hair and they eyes of… wow, major déjà vu"_ smiling, he left his room.

The famous thief stole enough money to get him as far away from where he was as he wished. He boarded the train and promptly fell asleep. He had been having trouble sleeping at night. "_I can't believe I'm actually leaving them._"

~*~~~*~

*DIE!!!!!* "_I guess we found the monster_." Yusuke thought, as Arami, the boy that Kuwabara had been following, attacked. Hiei laughed, as he pulled out his katana, and ran at the boy with the Degenerator. Kuwabara jumped in front of Hiei, though, and Hiei had to cut his running off short. 

*Baka! Get out of my way!* Hiei shouted, as he slipped and tumbled over. Kuwabara, having his attention distracted, was punched in the face and stomach at the same time. Arami pushed Kuwabara's body at Yusuke's, and they both tumbled to the ground. Hiei stood up, and began to stare Arami down.

*You thought you could bring down the walls to the world, ne?* Hiei mocked Arami, as the monster began to form out of his school boy look, and into an intense-looking monster with four eyes and a giant set of teeth. The monster gained about a foot in all directions, and the small Hiei stood, calm and collected, mocking it.

*Maybe you shouldn't mock the big monster.* Yusuke warned, getting up.

*Stay where you are, fool. I have this one.* Hiei shot at Yusuke, forcing him back to the ground with a look. Hiei stood tall, still barely reaching the monster's stomach, and began to shed his shirt. Looking at him, the Arami-monster began to laugh.

*Stupid fire demon. Do you really think you can defeat me?*

*I will defeat you.* With his katana in one hand, he removed the barrier around his jagan with the other, and stood, his three eyes boring into Arami's four.

*Arami's gonna eat the shrimp.* Kuwabara said, dead serious, followed by a slap by Yusuke.

*Shut it! Hiei is more powerful than anything you've ever seen!*

*Well, Arami, are you ready to see how to make a sandwich?* Hiei asked.

*Wha-* Hiei attacked.

~*~~~*~

*Shuuichi! Are you home?* Shiori asked, as she opened her son's bedroom door. *Shuu-chan! Where are you?* Shiori wandered through his room, absent-mindedly looking for her son next to his bed, under his desk, and in all the irrational places to keep a boy. Her eyes fell to his desk, where a rose and a paper lay. She saw her name on the paper. Looking around sheepishly, she picked up her son's paper. Scanning it quickly, she let out a gasp, followed by a scream. *Shuuichi!!!!!!* her body slumped to the floor.

~*~~~*~

*Koenma, sir!* Botan ran into Koenma's office.

*Not now! Hiei is fighting the monster with the Degenerator. I need to see how this works out. Come back when they're through!*

*Koenma, sir. This is rather important.*

*Dammit, Botan, didn't you hear what I said?*

*Koenma, sir… Kurama is gone.*

*What do you mean, gone?*

*He left his house, leaving a note to his mother. I have a copy here. It says, 

'Dear Shiori. I have to go. I have things I need to do. My friends don't think I'm useful anymore. I need to find some use in this world. I cannot stay here anymore, around them. Mom, I found love, and it left me. I am just so hurt right now. I'm sorry to do this to you. I love you more than you will ever know. They just don't know what they did to me, when they decided not to involve me anymore. I used to be praised in their eyes, and now I'm left on the cutting room floor. I have to find my place, or I will never be happy. I will find you again, one day. My life will never be complete until I can have you in it again. Just, right now, I need to find me. Love, Shuuichi.'

He took no money, and did not tell anyone where he went. I believe it is because of Hiei and him, and that you decided to ask Hiei to help, in exchange for not getting him to fight.*

*Botan, we made a mistake.*

*Koenma, sir, what are we going to do?*

*Send out people. Look for him, find him. Look in all three worlds. Everywhere. It's important we find him. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, and Yukina will not stand for his being missing. Not to mention Hiei, he'll disappear until he finds Kurama, no matter what kind of fight they're in. We need to find Kurama before anyone notices he's gone.*

~*~~~*~

Kurama got off the train, with a very bad feeling in his stomach. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Now, on the other side of the country, he understood that no one hated him. He realized it was too late, though. He still needed to find himself. He needed to get a job, and work, to earn money. Of course, he could steal everything he needed in a blink, but he felt that getting a job would look better. But, who would hire a fifteen-year-old boy?

Kurama couldn't even rent an apartment. He was feeling very down on his luck. He wandered mindlessly through town. "_I wonder where Hiei is right now". _Kurama settled down in a nice restaurant, and ordered some food. He thought, pleasantly about his little fire demon, and what he could be doing right now. "_Saving Yusuke and Kuwabara, no doubt_." Kurama smiled, as the waiter brought his food, and he began to eat.

~*~~~*~

Hiei cut towards Arami, quicker than Yusuke could blink his eyes. Arami, also quicker than anyone could blink their eyes simply stepped back. He laughed at Hiei, which only made Hiei more angry. Dashing at Arami over and over again, Hiei lost his patience very soon. He began making random slices, attempting to throw Arami off balance for just a second. It proved only the opposite. Hiei slipped, over the pavement, and tumbled into a roll. Hiei caught himself very soon, but as he recovered, he found that he no longer had his katana. Arami had grabbed it from him.

*Goodbye.* Arami smiled, as he plunged Hiei's own Katana into Hiei's chest. Hiei felt the blade enter his skin and exit through his back, damaging every organ and bone in it's way. Hiei gasped, as he slumped to the ground. Blood spurted from his mouth and his wound.

*Hiei!!!* Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled, as they jumped into battle. They circled Arami, and Kuwabara was able to grab his arms. Yusuke began punching Arami over and over again, tears streaming down his eyes. Hiei began gurgling out incoherent words, as the blood mixed with his saliva and he began choking. His mind fuzzily leapt from thought to thought, ending on Kurama. Flashes of the red headed kitsune flashed in his mind, as he hazily slipped in and out of consciousness. Vaguely, he heard people yelling his name, but it was too foggy to distinguish who it was.

~*~~~*~

OK, I know this was kind of a short post. They're normally five pages, but this was only four. It's pretty good, right? Just tell me if I'm getting stupid. I normally get stupid after the first coupla chapters. I think it's getting stupid.


	6. Rush Decisions

OK, this is a short one. I'm sorry for that, but I've been so busy!

Standard disclaimer.

A/N: OK, guys. This is where I need to start cracking down. I've read some wonderful fics, and I try to respond to every one I read. If I don't respond, it's because I don't like it. Now, that makes me sad, because if anyone in the world reads the fics as much as me (which I bet there are some that read them even more) I really, really, really need you to respond. I read this amazing Inu Yasha fic by Silver. Now, about seven hundred people responded to her a day. I realize she's probably just a better writer than me, but I get one per week. It makes me sad, and I know I'm being a little selfish. It's just that I don't have much motivation to keep writing, which is probably why I _don't_ write a lot, or re-post soon enough. I know I don't really respond to the reviews I get, but it's because I really don't get any questions about… anything. But I'll pretend like I have questions I can answer, and I'll talk to each of you individually, at the end.

~*~~~*~

Chapter 6: Rush Decisions

Kurama felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped, and clung to the skin over his heart. His breath shortened, and he had images of pain and blood. Refocusing his eyes, Kurama looked around him. "_Something's definitely wrong_." He thought, as he stabilized his breath and found a curb to sit on. He scanned his brain, trying to figure out what brought on the pain he was feeling.

Hiei.

Kurama grabbed his stuff, and ran to the train station. He jumped the barrier, and hopped on the next train, as it was leaving. He was on his way home.

Sitting on the train, he realized how rash his choice had been. Thinking even more, he began to question why he even left. All the events that had happened in the past day were very hazy. He couldn't even remember what his name was. Kurama fell to the ground.

~*~~~*~

Koenma stared at the screen. He, as well as the rest of the room, was in complete shock. They all stared at Hiei, waiting for the small fire demon to move. It had been minutes now, and he hadn't moved an inch. Kuwabara and Yusuke were still fighting with Arami, but that was the least of Koenma's worries. If Hiei died, his entire spirit detective team would be ruined. His father would be furious!

~*~~~*~

Kurama opened his eyes, but was no longer in the train. He was no longer even in the living world. He was in his dream, or to be more correct, Hiei's dying dream. Kurama was holding Hiei in his arms, feeling every spasm and gasp the small youkai gave. Kurama was sobbing, as he petted his love's hair. Hiei gripped Kurama's leg, as his entire body writhed with the pain he was feeling. He was dying.

*Just hold on. Just hold on* Kurama kept whispering to Hiei as the poor demon died in his arms. Kurama kept hoping that his train would arrive, so he could get to Hiei in real life, and be with him.

Hiei stopped moving. Kurama gasped, and looked down. The fire youkai was looking at him, through him. Kurama began yelling Hiei's name. Hiei's eyes focused for a moment, on Kurama's.

*Emeralds…* Hiei trailed off, as he pulled Kurama's mouth onto his, in one final bonding kiss.

Hiei went slack in Kurama's arms.

Kurama hunched over his body, sobbing.

~*~~~*~

*Kuwabara! Go help Hiei! I'll take care of Arami!* Yusuke yelled, forcing Kuwabara over to Hiei.

*But you can't handle him alone, you need my awesome spirit sword!* Kuwabara yelled back, ignoring Hiei, *besides, I think the shrimp can take care of himself.*

*You idiot! He's dying!* Yusuke yelled to the shocked Kuwabara. Kuwabara stood where he was for a moment, not knowing what to do. Finally, he ran over to Hiei and began transferring his spirit energy into Hiei. Hiei remained still.

*Kuwabara! Try harder!* Yusuke yelled, as he was being attacked. This monster would not give up, nor would he lose any strength. Yusuke had to think of a way to beat this guy.

~*~~~*~

Kurama opened his eyes, on the train. His stop was coming up, and he still had to think of a way to get off the train without being arrested. "_I'll just steal someone's ticket._ _Well, that's one problem solved. Now… will I make it to Hiei in time?"_

Kurama walked past a tall man, pocketing his ticket. The train stopped. Kurama got off, before the man, without any trouble. As he was walking away, he heard a guard shout for the police. In the back of his mind, Kurama felt slightly guilty.

Kurama broke into a run, once he hit the street. He couldn't feel Hiei's ki yet, and that worried him. He was very close to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school.

Rounding the corner, he saw Yusuke's school. People were exiting the building. No one seemed to notice that anything was going on onside. Kurama dimly hoped that they had failed to find the monster, and his dream was just his subconscious being afraid. He knew it was not.

As he approached the building, he felt Hiei's ki. It was very, very weak. It worried Kurama, a lot. "_Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead."_ He kept praying to himself, over and over again, falling in to step with the rhythm of the phrases. He reached an intersection of the school, and looked down both hallways. _Which way are they?_ He thought to himself. "_Where are they, that no one has noticed?"_ Well, where did Yusuke always tell me that he hid out, to sleep. "_The roof, or the basement. Where are they… where are they… well, I suppose if they chose the roof, I would have heard them yelling when I got to the school. Yusuke's always yelling and creating some ruckus. So, I suppose I'll check the basement."_ Kurama decided. _Now, to find the basement._ Kurama began walking slower. He saw a teacher approaching him, and panicked. Not only was he not wearing his own school uniform, which was the wrong color for this school anyway, he looked like a bum, from passing out on the train. His clothes were rumpled, and his hair was probably disheveled. He quickly turned around, and walked towards the front door. He would find Keiko and Yukina, and hopefully they would tell him how to get to the basement. That way, he wouldn't have to wander aimlessly around the school, while god-knows-what happened to his friends.

Once he got out of the view of the teacher, he began running and smoothing down his hair and clothes. Sure, he was in a hurry, but that was no reason to be messy. He saw Keiko with Yukina by the fence, and ran up to them, controlling his breathing so he would be able to ask them, politely, where to find Yusuke and Hiei and Kuwabara. 

Keiko looked up from her group of friends, to see Kurama running towards her. He had a panicked expression on his face. As he approached them, he straightened out his face, and stopped in front of them, looking as calm and collected as he always did. "_How did he do that?"_ Keiko asked herself.

*Good morning Yukina-chan, Keiko-chan. How are you today?* Kurama asked the girls, while Keiko's group of friends began whispering excitedly amongst each other, no doubt about Kurama.

*Kurama!* Yukina squealed, as she threw her arms around Kurama. Keiko got a worried look on her face.

*Shuuichi* she whispered to Yukina, who withdrew form Kurama, embarrassed to call him the wrong name in front of so many people. She didn't know how to fix it. Keiko looked at her group of friends.

*Uh, guys, this is Shuuichi. He's our friend from another school. Yukina calls him Kurama sometimes, because he looks like one of the singers from where she lives.* Her friends nodded, knowingly at Keiko. Keiko smiled at herself. She knew her friends would pretend to know of the singer Kurama, just so they could fit in with her. She felt a little bad for lying, but she had to cover up what Yukina did.

*Keiko-chan, would you do me the pleasure of taking a small stroll with me, just to the other side of the lawn. I have urgent news for Yusuke, and I need to know where he is.* Keiko's friends looked at Kurama as if he were crazy.

*Uh…Shuuichi… Yusuke doesn't really like to go to school. Half the time, Keiko's looking for him, just like you. The chances of you finding him before he wants to be found is slim to none.* One of her friends piped up, gazing at Kurama's eyes while he listened to her. Her friends looked daggers at her, but she did not notice. All she noticed was the bishounen that was listening to her, as if her opinion counted.

*Nonetheless, I would still like to take that walk, Keiko.* Kurama urged gently.

*Of course Shuuichi. Yukina, you stay with the girls. I'll be right back.* And off they went, towards the school, away from the new flock of Shuuichi-lovers.

*Where's the basement?* Kurama asked, as soon as they were out of earshot of the girls. 

*Is Yusuke in trouble?* Keiko asked, *I saw your expression as you walked here. You were worried. So am I. Is he in trouble?*

*I don't know about him, but I know that Hiei is, and if you don't tell me where the basement of the school is, I will not make it in time to save him.* Kurama snapped at Keiko. She stepped back, shocked that he would yell at her. His face was angry, and his hands were trembling. "_He's scared, to death."_

*Go in the building, turn left. Follow that hallway. You'll reach an intersection after a while, if you turn right, you'll see a sign on one of the doors on the right, that says "stairs" take the stairs down.* Keiko rambled off. She forgave him for snapping at her, she didn't answer his question. He had to go save everyone's life, and she had the audacity to ask him if Yusuke was in trouble. How would he even know? How does he know about Hiei? However he knew, it was important that she not distract him any further. He thanked her, and ran off, through the front doors of the school. "_Just be in time. I'll never forgive myself, if I'm the reason you lose Hiei."_ She thought after him, then returned to her disappointed looking friends.

~*~~~*~

Sunrissa: I know, I love H/K fics too! They were just… a match made in heaven!

Shadowfax: I hope it's not too fluffy, though. I am trying to make it a little more.. Serious. Oh no Hiei!!!

Youkai-Yoshira: I'm glad you like! I wrote it for people like you!

Vanne: Greetings to Spain! That's so awesome, that you're reading my fic! I hope you like it still!

Animegirl-staci: Thanks for making me smile, I'm glad you like it.

Sentauri: I'm glad it got to you that deep. I read fics that get to me like that, and I'm glad I can pass the feeling on to you.

Spark-gurl: Thanks!

Trinity-Gemini: I e-mailed you like you asked! I hope you like this shortened chapter!

~*~~~*~

Please keep R&R. If you missed the beginning, before the actual chapter started, I hope you read it!


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

I hope you guys like this chapter! It's a little longer, but not as long as the first five. I'm so evil. I'll leave it at that. Don't forget to Respond! I got the best response today, and it made me write this right away, so if it's amazing, I'll post ASAP.

~*~~~*~

Chapter 7: Memories

Kurama ran down the hallway, full speed. He was searching for the door that Keiko had told him to find. "_There."_ He threw the door open, and raced down the stairs. Down, down, down. He felt Hiei's ki as he grew closer to the weak youkai. "_I can't fail him now, after all we've been through."_

~*~~~*~

~*~Three Months Earlier~*~

*Kurama, I'm wet. Very wet. It is raining very very hard outside. Now, if you don't open your window in five seconds, I will break the glass and cut your throat with a shard.* Hiei glared at Kurama, as he stood, laughing, at Hiei's form in the rain. Kurama couldn't help it, the rain was slipping off the small demon's body like a waterfall, and Hiei looked so upset. His eyes were squinting, and it almost looked like he was crying, because the rain was falling all over him. He had a newspaper over his head, in attempts to keep the rain off his head, but in his jumping, it had shredded and was not helping at all. Poor Hiei looked pitiful. Laughing, Kurama finally opened the window, and allowed the demon in.

*I'm sorry, I've just never seen anything quite so amusing.* Kurama gasped, attempting to stifle a laugh. Hiei looked daggers at the kitsune, ending the choked giggles that had been escaping through his clenched teeth. Kurama, near tears, took one final deep breath and regained his composure. *Where do you wish to sleep?*

Hiei looked at the youko, trying to decide whether he was cold or not. He needed new clothes, but was not going to ask for Kurama's clothes. They always looked ridiculous on him, and he preferred when Kurama was forcing the clothes onto him. He would definitely make a choice easier, if Kurama would give him some clothes. So, he stood by the window, dripping from all parts of his body, staring at Kurama. Kurama blinked a few times, confused as to what Hiei wanted. Then he realized, water was getting all over his floor.

*Oh my goodness!!! Here! Take these and get in the bathroom! Put your clothes in the bathtub and come back! I'll never get these water marks out!* Pushing a now smirking Hiei out of his room, Kurama gently berated himself for not remembering that Hiei was wet. The demon had told him merely seconds ago, but the sight of Hiei made Kurama's mind go blank.

When Hiei came back, the pants that Kurama had given him were rolled up four times, making giant doughnut looking shapes at his poor feet. The neckline of the shirt Kurama had given him was down near his chest, and the "short sleeves" were reaching his elbows. Again, to Kurama, Hiei looked adorably ridiculous. It took the control of every muscle in Kurama's body not to burst out laughing, at this pitiful sight. Hiei knew exactly what Kurama was thinking, but did not care. He was freezing and wanted to sleep. *I'll take the bed.* he told the kitsune, who was running a brush through his scarlet locks and smoothing down his forest green flannel pajamas.

*I don't want to go to the hallway closet, to get the blankets. Do you mind if I stay with you, in bed?* Kurama innocently asked Hiei.

*Just don't touch me or anything.* Hiei replied, burrowing himself under Kurama's covers. Kurama took his place next to Hiei, and, careful not to make any physical contact with the fire demon, rolled over and fell asleep. 

Halfway through the night, Kurama was awakened with the sensation of a body leaving his bed. Opening his eyes a little, he could make out an amber sky, through his now open window. The storm had passed on, and so had Hiei. He could feel the youkai's ki leaving. Kurama, disappointed that his bed-mate had left before it was anywhere near morning, rolled over and fell back asleep. He would work it all out in the morning.

It was that morning, that Kurama had found what Hiei had left. A small note in a small, precise hand, thanked him for his room and actually apologized for leaving so abruptly. Kurama stared at the note in disbelief. "_Why did he even bother?"_ he asked himself, as he deposited the note in his junk drawer, among ripped papers, erasers, and Hiei's picture. Kurama took place near his window, gazing out through his tree and down the street. He could dimly feel Hiei's ki as he approached, and Kurama grew excited. Kurama suddenly realized that Hiei still had his clothes on. "_Now what was so important, that Hiei left my house looking like that?"_ he asked himself, as Hiei's ki grew stronger by the minute.

Kurama was laughing by the time Hiei got in the window. *Why did you leave my house in that ridiculous get-up?*

*My clothes were not dry. Besides, I wanted this.* And with that, Hiei placed a small glass rose in Kurama's hand. Kurama stared at it in disbelief. "_What is wrong with him?"_ Kurama quickly looked up at Hiei. He opened his mouth to speak, but words would not come. He looked back at the rose. It was a mixture of red and green glass, with a green vine snaking it's way up the thorny stalk, and ending at the flower, open and bursting with intricate red petals. It was exquisite.

Once again, Kurama looked at Hiei who now looked very proud of himself. *Happy birthday, Kitsune.* Hiei stated matter-of-factly. Kurama simply gaped. "_He remembered?"_ He thought, unable to voice his wonder. Hiei turned and went to Kurama's bathroom to change into his own clothes. When he returned, Kurama had moved to his desk, but was still unable to speak or move his hand. Hiei smiled to himself, congratulated himself on a job well done, and jumped out the window. Kurama gaped.

~*~~~*~

The rose that Hiei had given Kurama still had a place in Kurama's room. It was delicately placed out of sight, so the youko could have it all to himself. He didn't have to look at it anymore, from staring at it for hours on end, Kurama had every petal committed to memory. The rose was in his desk. Not in the junk drawer, but rather his school drawer. It was in a clear glass box, with protective stiffing underneath it. Whenever Kurama went to do his homework, the rose was there, greeting him cheerily. Kurama loved that rose.

They never spoke of his birthday, or what Hiei had given Kurama after that brief gift exchange. It was simply a reminder to Kurama how much he loved the demon, and a gesture, for Hiei, to let Kurama know that he did care. It brought the two closer than they'd ever been, and they never even discussed what had happened. It simply was.

~*~~~*~

Kurama finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked around the basement, and heard distinct yelling from Yusuke, and the sound of bodies being thrashed against each other. He followed the sounds, until he came to a clearing. Yusuke was fighting a really wicked looking monster, as Kuwabara was crouched over Hiei, pushing life and spirit energy into Hiei's small body. Kurama stopped, for a moment, before rushing to Hiei's side. Dropping his body beside Hiei's, he commanded Kuwabara to help Yusuke fight whatever it was they were fighting. He would take over the job of trying to save Hiei's quickly departing life.

~*~~~*~

~*~Two Years Ago~*~

A demon was following him, he was now sure. A strong demon. Kurama did not know who this demon was, but he knew it was following him. He quickened his pace. He could feel the strong ki approaching steadily, much faster than he could walk. Or, for that matter, run. He glanced behind himself, but could not see what was approaching. He readied himself, and pulled out his rose, to summon the Rose Whip, if need be. The ki was on top of him now, but he could still not see the owner. He was stumped, how could the demon be concealing himself so well?

And why was he not attacking?

Kurama began whistling a popular tune as he slowed his pace to a stroll and began fingering his rose. He was prepared for battle now, so there was no reason to be uptight and nervous. With his free hand, he smoothed down his hair and clothes, presenting himself perfectly, as always.

He began to get closer to his house, so he switched direction, and began walking away from it again. He did not want to lead any demons to his home. His mother was sick, and the last thing he needed was to bring a demon home to kill her. The ki stopped for a moment, but then followed him again, biding his time. Kurama stopped.

*Oh, just come out!* He yelled into the air. He heard a soft landing behind him. Whirling, he gasped, startled. Regaining composure, he summoned the rose whip, ready for action. His opponent stood in front of him, barely reaching his shoulders, but seemingly not afraid. Kurama was waiting for some signal, some idea that this demon was going to attack. He got none. The demon simply stood there. *Well? What do you want?* Kurama asked patiently.

*You are Yoko Kurama?* the demon inquired.

*Yes, that is my name. Who asks?*

The demon simply stared at him. *The famed thief?* Kurama nodded. The demon snorted *You look like a child.*

*So do you! Who are you?* Kurama asked, growing agitated.

*I have a proposition for you. Come into an alliance with me. We have some artifacts to steal, and we believe that you will be of great aid.* the demon replied, dispassionately. Kurama stared at the small, beautiful demon. He had never been so angry at a stranger before. He was being completely out-of-character. "_Is it because he's a demon and I don't trust him, or is it the way he looks at me with those eyes, that makes me want to melt?"_ Kurama thought to himself.

*Who's asking?* Kurama asked once again, determined to find out the name of this demon.

*I am Hiei.*

~*~~~*~

Kurama frantically pumped his energy into Hiei's form. He was sobbing uncontrollably, and had almost completely shut out the rest of the world, even though a gruesome battle was taking place behind him. Neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara could seem to inflict any damage onto Arami, yet they were receiving some pretty horrible wounds.

Kurama ignored it all. He just kept giving his life and soul to Hiei, in hopes of reviving the poor small demon. But the wound had punctured his heart. Hiei would not survive, as Kurama knew. Slowly, Kurama turned. He gracefully pulled his rose out from behind his head, and summoned the Rose Whip. He called Yusuke and Kuwabara off, who rushed to Hiei's side, in hoped of aiding him further. Kurama turned to the monster.

*You, you worthless monster. You took my soul mate away from me. I don't allow anyone or anything to take anything from me. Ever. Now, you get to pay. Never in my entire life have I been as angry as I am right now, and you will bear the brunt of everything. Say your prayers.* Kurama emphasized the last sentence, feeling a little silly, but fuming with anger. He was hurt, alone, desperate, and no longer cared if he lived or died. There was no way Hiei could be saved, so why should Kurama survive. Arami stared at Kurama, during his speech, dumbstruck.

Kurama attacked, full force.

~*~~~*~

What can I say? I love cliff hangers, and I love not giving the reader what they want. It makes them beg for more! So, I decided what better than to throw in a bunch of flashbacks, that don't further the plot, but rather make the reader all fuzzy? I know I'm evil, just bear with! It's gonna get real good real fast!


	8. Pledges of Life and Death

AAAH!!! You guys are so great! I decided I'm way too lazy to continually respond to you though, just let it be known that I smile a LOT when I read your reviews, and it makes me happy to be alive. I punched this one out, not really knowing where I was going. I hope it makes sense. You guys are gonna hate me, again.

~*~~~*~

Chapter 8: Pledges of Life and Death

Arami swirled around, narrowly escaping Kurama's deadly Rose Whip. Not expecting his hit to miss, Kurama stumbled forward, off-guard for one moment. One moment was all Arami needed. He jumped at Kurama's back, and sunk his teeth into the poor kitsune's shoulder. Kurama screamed with pain. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked back at Kurama, as they heard him scream. Their mouths fell open, ad Kurama fell to the ground.

__

"How do you kill a monster that even demon's can't catch?" Yusuke's mind screamed.

~*~~~*~

*WAAAAA!!!!!!* Koenma wailed, as Kurama fell to the ground. *And here I thought Kurama would save the day! Botan! Go help! Get Yukina in there with them, take anyone, anything! Just help!* Botan looked at Koenma. 

*Koenma, sir, Kurama may be down, but he's not out. Look, he is moving.* Botan pointed at Koenma's screen. It was true, the strong, pissed kitsune was gathering his spirit energy. Kurama had an attack in mind.

~*~~~*~

Kurama stood up. His spirit energy flowed from his body, creating a haze around his form. He gathered his energy, looked at Arami, and pushed his energy into the ground. Arami gave his one puzzled look, before being pierced straight through the body, with tall wooden spokes. A forest erupted out of the ground around Kurama, through the ceiling and into the first floor of the school. The forest bloomed, enveloping Kurama and the others in autumn colors, and the leaves began to fall. They swirled around the youko's head, falling to the ground as gracefully as they had grown.

Team Urameshi had finally won.

Kurama pulled his body into standing position, and limped through the forest towards Hiei. Kuwabara was still pushing all his energy into Hiei, who was still unresponsive.

*We need to leave this place, I do not wish to explain a forest in the basement of your school, Yusuke. Whoever has any strength left, get Hiei. I do not wish to leave him here.* croaked Kurama, before he kneeled next to the three.

After a few minutes of heavy panting, the boys finally gathered enough strength to stand. Blood and sweat coated their outfits, as they made their way towards the stairs. After many failed attempts, the group was finally able to get themselves and Hiei up the stairs, to the first level. They could see the spike forest coming up through the floor, breaching the floors by two feet. They carefully crept around the spokes, trying not to put too much weight anywhere, or the floor might collapse. When they finally reached the door to go outside, it was dark out and not a soul was seen.

*Take him to my house.* Kurama stated. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama.

*Are you sure? I was thinking we could put him in the forest, there's not a lot we can do for him, Kurama. Hiei is dead.*

*You know that's a lie. He's not dead, yet. I can still feel his ki, no matter how weak it may be. Hiei is and always was a fighter. I refuse to accept that he is going to die. If I have to stay up all night with him, I will bring him back.* Yusuke looked at Kurama.

*Alright. But we're coming with you, too.* Kuwabara looked like he was about to say something, in protest, but decided against it. He knew this was important to his group, and no matter how much he made fun of Hiei, he knew the shrimp was his friend. The three made their way towards Kurama's house.

Kurama worried.

~*~~~*~

*Shuuichi! Where did you go? Why did you leave me? What was the note about? What do you mean you can't live with me anymore!? You scared the hell out of me!! Don't you even love me a bit? Why are you covered in blood! Oh! Your friend! Shuuichi, what happened!?!?* Shiori exclaimed as soon as Team Urameshi reached Kurama's house. Kuwabara and Yusuke were confused. "_When did Kurama leave?"_ they wondered.

*Mother, this is very important. I need you to stay out of our way for the night. I can tell you everything in the morning, but just not tonight. This is very important, please.* Kurama pleaded with his mother. She looked surprised. Her Shuuichi had never made such an odd request, nor had he come home wounded beyond her wildest imagination. She was upset, that her son would talk to her that way. But she knew it was important. She knew she would honor his request, but in the morning, they would have words.

She nodded and went to the kitchen. *I'll put on some tea. Come down whenever you want it.*

Kurama nodded at her back, then led the group upstairs. Once there, he began to strip Hiei of the rest of his clothes. Kuwabara looked embarrassed, that Kurama was making Hiei naked, but he understood, kind of. Kurama understood that the boys were a little embarrassed, and if his idea worked, Hiei would kill him if he were naked, so he left Hiei's underwear on.

Kurama knew what he was doing. In order to transfer his spirit energy, the best, he had to come in contact with Hiei's skin. He looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. *I hope that this will be like a defibrillator. We are going to transfer a lot of energy into his small form, in a small amount of time. Hopefully, it will shock his system into responding and accepting all the energy we are trying to give him. The only way we can do this is to come in contact with as much of his body as possible. Now, I understand this is going to be weird, but I'm going to transfer my energy through his mouth, like CPR almost, and my hands on his chest. I need you two to get his arms and abdomen and his legs. Try to cover his body as much as possible. When you see me kiss Hiei, begin to transfer the energy.* Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. *and don't stop until I stop kissing him. I don't want any of us over drained.* Nods.

Kurama leaned over Hiei's form, with his mouth inches away from Hiei's. He placed his hands on his chest, as Yusuke and Kuwabara each took another portion of Hiei's body. Kurama placed his mouth on Hiei's, and let his Spirit Energy loose. He was blinded by the pain of it. Kurama didn't expect it to hurt this much, it was because he was so wounded. "_Please work, please work, please work."_ Kurama thought as he literally poured his soul into Hiei. He could feel that Yusuke and Kuwabara were struggling, too. But they couldn't stop. They couldn't give up. Everyone had always given up on Hiei, and Kurama was determined to break that cycle. He would bring Hiei back, no matter what the cost. The pain was steadily growing. Kurama involuntarily broke his connection, as his body shut down. He had given too much Spirit Energy. If this try didn't work, Kurama doubted he could do it again. It was a one-time chance. He blurrily saw Yusuke and Kuwabara fall backwards, out of exhaustion. Kurama forced his way through his blind pain, to feel Hiei's ki. If the youkai had gained any more strength, the body would start automatically recovering itself. It would accept their Spirit Energy at much smaller quantities, and slower, so they didn't all pass out. If this try worked, Hiei would probably live. Hiei could now feel Hiei's ki.

They had failed. They didn't jumpstart Hiei, he wasn't getting better, he was getting worse. Kurama could now clearly feel the ki draining out of Hiei's body.

Kurama gave a shout, and threw off his shirt. As he climbed on Hiei, he ordered Yusuke and Kuwabara to place their hands on his shoulders. Kurama had to try again, he would give his life energy. He would give everything, to make this small fire demon live. It wasn't fair for him to die, it just wasn't fair.

Kurama yelled to Kuwabara and Yusuke to give him all the Spirit Energy they could muster, as he placed his hands over Hiei's, his arms over Hiei's, his abdomen and chest over Hiei's, and his mouth over Hiei's. He let loose all of his energy, as he felt a very small amount being transferred back into him. He set up a direct line from what Yusuke and Kuwabara was giving him, so it would pretty much just go into Hiei. He drained himself, and he could feel a wave of dizziness approaching. He was going to pass out, but not until he had given every speck of energy he could muster into Hiei. Blackness was overpowering his eyes, and he no longer knew where he was or what he was doing. He could feel hid body shifting forms, into that of Youko Kurama, but he did not stop it. He knew it would just give him one last jolt of energy before dying. His body was dying. "_It will be worth it if he lives, it will be worth it. Please please please…"_ Kurama panicked. He didn't want to die, but what was life without Hiei?

Kurama slumped over Hiei's body, and Kuwabara looked at Yusuke.

*They're both out. What do we do? Are they dead?* Yusuke asked Kuwabara. *If they both die, I'm gonna be really pissed!* He warned no one. Kuwabara merely shrugged.

*Put them in bed?* he asked Yusuke. Yusuke nodded. It was all they could do. They put the kitsune in bed next to the fire demon, and went downstairs for some of the tea Shiori had promised them. Shiori looked worried when her son did not come down with them, but said nothing. She served the boys tea, and went back to staring out the window. When the boys finished their tea, they thanked Shiori, and went back upstairs. They looked for blankets and, on finding them, set up small beds on the floor, and fell asleep. What else could they do? Now all they could do is wait, and see which one survived, if any of them did.

~*~~~*~

Morning came, as it does every day, and Kuwabara rose with Yusuke. They decided to go to school, so they went downstairs and explained to Shiori that Kurama and Hiei were asleep. They asked her to realize they may not wake up before the two got back from school, but for her not to worry, that they were just 'super-tired.' Shiori nodded, resignedly, and finished getting ready for work. Once she was ready, she left the house, with a note to Shuuichi telling him to eat, if he woke.

Day turned into afternoon, and Yusuke returned with Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko at his side. They upstairs, to see if Yukina could help in any way. Then, Yusuke Kuwabara and Yukina each took turns pouring their Spirit Energy into the boys. They didn't seem to be responding.

Yukina and Keiko left, for dinner, but Kuwabara and Yusuke stayed on. Shiori had checked in, to see what was going on, but the boys had rudely shooed her away. Angrily, she left them alone.

Around midnight, Yusuke heard a stirring in Kurama's bed. He looked at the two figures, to see who was up. Yusuke smiled happily, as the stirring continued and he finally saw who was up.

~*~~~*~

I was warned that if I save Hiei, it will be a cop out. But what if I save Hiei and kill Kurama? I hate having to kill any of them, though. I don't like when they die in fanfics. I don't know what to do. Who's alive? Who do you want to be alive? It's up to you, because I have no idea. I could take it either way. I could also, in theory, save them both. I know I hate it when they die. That may be the way I go…. I don't know yet. Don't hate me. If I cop out on my first fanfic, it's forgivable, right? I like happy endings!!! Well, respond. Let me know how you feel and what you think I should do. Thanks!!!! ::smiles::


	9. He's Up

OK, guys. I didn't know what to write. I think I'm going to do a few flashbacks in the next chapter, so I can sort out what I want to do with this story. So, it'll be a few days. But, for now, here's chapter 9! R&R!

~*~~~*~

Chapter 9: He's Up.

*Hey, Kuwabara, look who's up.* Yusuke poked Kuwabara, and pointed at the now sitting figure, who was glaring at them

*The shrimp made it?!* Kuwabara exclaimed, happily, subconsciously insulting the small demon.

*Yea, Hiei's up. But what about Kurama?* All three turned, and looked at Kurama. The kitsune didn't move. Hiei placed his hands on Kurama's chest. He felt a dim heartbeat. Kurama would make it. They both survived.

Hiei climbed out of bed. He stood next to Yusuke, glancing down at his love's face. He was so confused. They had parted in hatred one night, and now Kurama was practically giving up his life to save him? "_I tried to push him away, to save him. No one should love me. I just… don't understand the fox's mission. Did he think it would make me love him more? I already love him too much. Just… no one should love me. Plus, he took my picture. My sleeping picture. He lied to me. How can I forgive him… Except that I never hate him for that. I am just so confused!"_ Hiei began to growl, causing Yusuke to jump. Hiei stole a glance at his leader, before disappearing. Yusuke ran to the window.

*He loves you, you idiot! Don't be stupid! Don't leave him to wake up without you! HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!* Yusuke bellowed after Hiei. The small demon made him so angry sometimes. Still, Hiei did not return. Yusuke went back, and stood by Kurama's bed. He looked at the kitsune's peaceful face. Looking at Kuwabara, Yusuke sat down on Kurama's bed.

*It's alright, Kurama. You got him once, you'll get him again.* Yusuke told the sleeping kitsune. He felt so terrible, so mad, so helpless to help Kurama, who had dome everything for him and his friends. Looking at Kuwabara, Yusuke made his way down the hallway, to get their blankets. His tall friend followed him. They made their beds, and lied in them.

~*~~~*~

__

"He saved my life. How could I run away from him like that? Why did he save my life? Why can't be just accept that we can't be together, that it's wrong of us. Because he knows as much as I do how hard it is to let go. I love him." Hiei looked down at the wilted rose in his hands. Before he left, he had stolen to Kurama's rosebush and taken one of the precious objects. He didn't know why he did it, he just did. He now stroked the coveted object along the fine features of his face, imagining it was actually his kitsune. He sighed deeply. "_Now what do I do?"_

~*~~~*~

Kurama's eyes flickered. "_I'm hungry"_ was his first cognitive thought. He looked around his room, groggily trying to remember what happened. Spying his friends on his floor, Yusuke's legs in Kuwabara's face, he remembered with a jolt the events of… how long ago did it happen? Kurama rolled over, hoping to find his small friend's peaceful face on the pillows next to him, but all he saw were his white pillows. Kurama jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, hoping to find Hiei in the kitchen, eating as Kurama wished to do. Kurama only found his mother in the kitchen, who screamed at the sight of him.

*Shuuichi, Shuuichi! Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Why were you hurt? You slept so long! Oh, Shuu-chan, I'm so sorry if I was the cause of your leaving me. Please, explain.* Shiori hardened her tone, as she finished her speech, crying all the way. Kurama looked helplessly at his mother, and went to the cabinets. He grabbed some crackers out, and went towards the table. He sat down, and offered a seat to his mother. She sat, and he began to eat the crackers. Finishing one, he took Shiori's hand in his, and looked down. He had to tell his mother everything.

*Shiori, I have a lot to tell you. That boy, Hiei? I love him. I believe that he loves me too, but I do not know. He has kissed me, which leads me to believe that he does. Also, I am not really your son. I am the famous thief, Youko Kurama, which is why my friends tend to stumble over my name and sometimes call me 'Kurama.' I lived in the Makai for many years, which is where I learned to steal and fight. Then, when I was almost killed, I fled into your body, into the body of your son, killing him and making room for myself. Ten years later, I was ready to leave you, but my love for you forced me to stay. When you almost died, I tried to give my life in exchange for yours. Because of the selflessness of my friend Yusuke, we were both saved. We owe our lives to him. I understand it is a lot to deal with, but you must believe me, Shiori. I love you so much, and I am so sorry for lying to you all the time.* Kurama finished his story, not really knowing what to expect from Shiori. Her expression told him that she was very confused, and felt like he was lying to her. He softened his expression, held her hand tighter, and whispered to her *do you wish for me to prove it to you?* Shiori just sat there, not answering his question in any way. Kurama took that as a yes.

His red hair began to slowly shift to the silver it had been so used to. His torso and legs began to elongate themselves, as his human ears were pulled in and fox ears appeared on top of his head. As the transformation was going on, Shiori's face swelled from amazement to fear. When it was over, Kurama looked at his mother.

*I am a kitsune.* He said simply, as his mother jumped from the change in his voice.

*Please, please, please, Shuu-chan, please change back. I can't stand to see you like this. Please, please, please don't make me look at you like this anymore.* Kurama nodded, and changed back. He was a little winded from the changes, since he had just woke up. *Shuuichi, you are my son. I love you, but I cannot deal with this right now. Give me time, and I will… maybe… be able to deal. For now, though, please contine your act of my loveable Shuuichi. Please, don't mention it anymore, I will tell you when I am ready.* Kurama was confused. His mother didn't yell at him for lying to her all these years, nor did she even seem to care who he was. "_She's in shock."_ he tried to tell himself, as he left her presence. He wanted her to love him, all of him. He felt… rejected… "_Well, now lets make ourselves feel more like crap, and try to find Hiei. I will get rid of that picture, if it will get me back. I don't care anymore."_

~*~~~*~

Hiei could feel Kurama's ki as the kitsune drew closer. That meant, of course, that Kurama could feel his. So, instead of jumping off, Hiei remained where he was. There was no sense in hurting the one that saved his life. _You love him!_ his subconscious teased him, only to be beaten back into the back of his mind. Hiei stood in the tree he was in, as he saw the kitsune pass under him, stop, and look up. Hiei jumped gracefully, and stood behind Kurama. The kitsune whirled around, and relief came over his face. Kurama collapsed in Hiei's arms.

Hiei jumped back, still holding onto Kurama. This was the last thing he had expected. Kurama began to shake, in Hiei's arms. "_He's crying!"_ Hiei's mind screamed at him "_Console the poor dear!"_ Hiei began to pat Kurama's back, not knowing what else to do. He gently stood the kitsune up, and, wrapping his arms around his waist, jumped Kurama to the top of a building. There, he sat Kurama on the floor, against a wall. Kurama, still crying, curled into a ball, and sobbed his heart off. Hiei stood above the kitsune, waiting for the tears to stop.

*I….thought….you……were……dead* Kurama finally got out, through sobs. Hiei's face went soft, as he realized what his near-death had done to his only love. Kneeling down, Hiei pulled Kurama's arms away from his face. Kurama, eyes all blotchy and nose red as his hair, looked at Hiei with hope in his eyes. Hiei allowed all his love to flow to his eyes. Kurama started, not expecting to see love and affection in Hiei's gaze. He parted his lips to speak, but was hushed by Hiei.

*I love you, Kurama. I understand why you lied to me about the picture, and everything. None of that is important. You saved my life. I would have been dead without your calm, cool head and quick thinking. Our past is just that, past. We have our entire future to look forward to. Now, would you please clean up your face? You look like a mess.* Kurama laughed as Hiei finished his speech. He was going to cry again, but thinking about how red he must be, automatically began to fix his hair and dry his cheeks. When he was done, he looked at Hiei for approval, who only began laughing. Kurama's hands flew to his face, in hopes of fixing whatever Hiei was laughing at, but was stopped by Hiei.

*You look beautiful, fox. It's just amusing that you look to me for approval.* Kurama smiled slightly at the nickname. He opened his mouth, once more to talk.

*I love you, too. It was ju…* Kurama's sentence was cut off by the warm sweetness of Hiei's lips. A shudder went down Kurama's spine, as the fire demon's hands slipped from Kurama's knees to his waist. He hoisted up the kitsune, without breaking the kiss, into the kneeling position. There they kneeled, kissing each other, and each slipping their hands around the other's waist. Not ever wanting to break their embrace, Kurama held Hiei tighter and tighter. Hiei's tongue flicked at Kurama's lips, begging for entrance into Kurama's mouth. Kurama obliged, and Hiei pushed Kurama backwards, slowly, to allow the youko to move his legs, to adjust to the new position. When Kurama's legs were fixed, the youkai pushed Kurama back, quicker.

WHACK.

Kurama hit his head on the wall. The two broke their kiss, laughing at their clumsiness. Hiei stood, and beckoned for Kurama's hands. He helped his love up, and once more taking Kurama around the waist, jumped them to Kurama's house. When they arrived, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still asleep. Locking his door, Kurama joined Hiei in the bed, lying closely to the youkai's body. Hiei slipped his arm around Kurama, who was facing away from Hiei. Before drifting off into sleep, Hiei kissed Kurama's neck once, sending thrilling shivers down Kurama's neck. The kitsune smiled and allowed sleep to take him once more, not realizing until that moment how truly tired he was. Dreams entered their minds, and the two demons blissfully dreamt of the other.

~*~~~*~

Yusuke woke with a start. He stood up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. When his eyes were able to be focused, he looked to Kurama's bed, which now held two bodies.

*HIEI!* Yusuke screamed, waking up the entire room. Kuwabara stood up, looked at the bed, and embarrassedly looked away.

*Geez, guys, do you have to be like that?* Hiei snorted at that remark, and simply held Kurama tighter. Kurama smiled, as Hiei showed his affection for him, in front of their friends. Yusuke laughed, sheepishly.

*Gee, I guess I wasn't expecting to see you hear. Sorry I shouted.* Yusuke began to gather his stuff. *Guess we'll go home now, and allow you two to sleep some more.* Kurama turned and looked at Hiei. They exchanged a glance that said they were plenty rested, but why share that information with Yusuke? Kurama followed suit, and grabbed his stuff, shouted a bye, and took off out the door. Yusuke left, too, closing the door behind him. Minutes later, a knock came to the door.

*What'd you forget?* Kurama asked, as the door opened. He started, and threw Hiei off of him, as Shiori entered his room. Shiori walked calmly to Kurama's bed, sat down, and looked at Hiei.

*Love?* she asked. Kurama nodded. *Get out.* she said, simply. Hiei made a move to rise. *Not you, Kurama. I need him out of my house. I love you, Kurama* she spit his name as if it were a curse *but I cannot live with a demon. I thought it over and over, and I wish I could accept you the way you are, but I can't. One day, maybe, but for now, I need you to leave my house. Take your stuff, get out. I'm going to work.* With that, Shiori left his room. Kurama stared at the door. Hiei pulled his fox closer to his heart. Kurama began to whimper. His eyes filled with tears, and he began shaking, fiercer than he had ever shaken before. The only person he had known his entire human life had just cast him out, asked him to leaver her life, possibly forever. Hiei stroked Kurama's back, not knowing what to say, at all. Kurama's mind screamed at him, over and over.

__

"Will my life ever stop sucking so much?"

~*~~~*~

I know it was a little abrupt with Shiori. I didn't know how to put more it, so I cut it down… I've always sucked a little at detail. It's alright, though. My story, right? I hope you liked it!


	10. Babies and Ramen

I am thinking of putting in a lemon, right before the end of the story… What do you guys think? I was asked about my "Hiei-sama* quote at one point, where I realized that my humor does not carry throughout the internet… So…. I'm gonna give up trying to be funny, when I realize I'm obviously not. I just don't like it getting too serious and bad. So, yeah. I'm gonna end it soon, so you guys don't have to wait on me anymore. I'm thinking I'm going to write the stories first, and then publish them, so that you guys aren't waiting on me. So, enjoy! It's a little longer than the previous two, so happy reading!

~*~~~*~

Chapter 10: Babies and Ramen

~*~Fifteen Years Ago~*~

*I need to be at the hospital* Shiori stated. Her husband looked at her, shocked.

*What's wrong, dear?*

*Our baby is coming.* Shiori's husband turned white. He began to shake, as he quickly got his wife's things together. A robe, for when the baby was born, a blanket, in case she was cold, booties, for the baby's feet, etc. He stuffed them into a duffle bag, silently cursing himself for not being prepared already, and ran out the house. He jumped in the car, started it, and backed out of the driveway. Then, he parked the car, and went back inside for his wife. Together, they got in the car, and drove off.

The birthing process was a difficult one. Shiori screamed in pain, as each contraction came, and her husband turned a new shade of green every time. The smells that entered the room were gross, and he was prepared to pass out. Shiori kept screaming and screaming for drugs, but her husband firmly said 'no.' Shiori had told him, plain and simple, that she did not want drugs. She wanted the birth process to be a natural one. Yet, there she lay, covered in a layer of sweat, face contorted in pain. The doctor, finally, told her to push.

Her son began to slide out of her body. Hid head first, then shoulders, body, legs, and finally, feet. Shiori lay, gasping, as they picked her son up, and cut the umbilical cord. They picked up the placenta, and placed it in a pan. The doctor picked up the baby, to spank him, to make him cry, the baby simply looked at his mother, and began to babble incoherently. The doctor nearly dropped the baby.

*Never, in all my years as a doctor, has a baby ever looked at anyone and began to speak. Babies don't know how to speak. How is he talking?* Shiori looked at the doctor, smiling.

*My Shuuichi is a very bright boy.* she stated, simply. The doctor shook his head. "_I could have sworn I heard him tell me to put him down, in all that babble."_ He thought to himself. "_It must have been my imagination."_

After a few days, Shiori was able to leave the hospital. She had a speedy recovery, and was looking forward to going home. She wanted time with her baby. As her car pulled in the driveway, she turned to look at Shuuichi.

*This is your home, baby boy.* she said sweetly. Shuuichi looked at his mother, through his baby eyes. Shiori lost her smile. She could have sworn that he rolled his eyes at her, but no, he just must be tired. Her baby was perfect, he didn't even know how to be indignant yet. She smiled again, laughing at herself for thinking her baby could have done what she thought he did. She got out of the car, and went around to get Shuuichi out. She unbuckled his seatbelt, and picked him up. Shuuichi screamed, and babbled incoherently. "_Did he just tell me to put him down?"_ Shiori thought, confused. Looking at her husband she saw that he thought the same thing. They took him into the house, and placed him in his crib. Shuuichi immediately folded his arms across his chest, and let out a huff. Shiori looked a her son in wonder. She knew that babies couldn't sit Indian style until they were… well, she didn't know, but definitely not three days old. Shiori and her husband left his room, to talk about their baby.

*Did he say something?* Shiori asked

*Don't be silly, honey, babies that young cannot talk.*

*But he gave me a look. It looked like he knew exactly what was going on. Honey, he was sitting Indian style! He's three days old!* Shiori's husband gave her a weak smile. He was confused, too. Their baby was acting strange, and he did not know why.

*Sweetie, he's perfectly fine. He's just advanced for his age. I know, it's weird, but we just have to accept it.* He put his arms around his wife. *Everything is going to be fine.*

~*~~~*~

Kurama looked at his hands. They were small. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a jail-like place. He listened to the sounds. His parents were talking about him. His mother sounded scared. ?_Good."_ He thought. Only ten years, and he can get out of this place. His powers would reach their fullest again, and he can once again become Youko Kurama, the famous Makai thief. Reaching down, he picked up a rattle. "_How juvenile."_ He began to figure out how he could break out of his prison.

Click. The lock on the crib opened, and one side fell down. "_Too easy_." Kurama thought, as he stood, to walk to the edge of the crib. But, his legs would not support him. "_Stupid infant legs. I can't stand yet, nor can I form logical words. Why am I bounded by such infantile actions? I wish to be grown up again, so I can control everything that I do."_ His mother rushed into the room, and saw the crib open with a very confused Shuuichi on his butt. Shiori looked at her husband, worried.

*Is the crib… broken?* She asked him, hoping he would say yes. He merely shook his head, not knowing how to find his words. Kurama laughed to himself. "_Silly humans, they think I am merely their young human son. Well, just wait, a few years, and I have most of my powers back."_

Months passed, as they do, and Kurama grew, steadily, both mind and body. He learned how to use his body, to the fullest if his human abilities, and he began to walk at ten months. People came from all over, to see the baby walking around. Kurama also gained some of his powers back, especially the ones over nature. When his parents sat him in the yard, he would begin to make the grass greener and longer. The trees would bloom, and the flowers would bud. Shiori and her husband would sit, staring at him, as he spoke to the earth.

More time passed, and Kurama's father died. Shiori was inconsolable, and Kurama was unscathed. Shiori thought it was simply because he was too young to understand. Kurama watched his mother become more and more sad, as she realized she had no one. Her son thought he was better than her since he was born, and he didn't love her. The only person that had ever loved her in return, had died. Kurama felt sorry for this woman, his mother.

Two weeks after they put his father to rest, Kurama went to his mother. She was in her room, as she tended to be, stuck in her depression. Kurama sat in his mother's lap, and hugged her. He stayed with her for hours, telling her he loved her, and that she would be OK. Shiori was amazed, her son had never shown her any affection. She had finally won him over.

Shiori and Kurama became close, and Kurama's tenth birthday came and went. He knew he had his powers, and he would be able to be Youko Kurama once more, but he stayed with his mother. In all the time that he told her he loved her, and she brought him closer to his heart, it became true. He truly loved his mother. She became an important aspect in his life, as did school work. Kurama became obsessed with learning everything the humans knew, or thought they knew. His life was going alright, and he had completely turned away from crime.

Kurama and his mother loved walking through the woods. Kurama loved it, because it reminded him of his time in the Makai, and how much he loved all of nature. His good mood would brighten up the trees, and even in the bleakest spring, with no water and horrible heat, the leaves would get a little greener, and the grass a little springier. His mother and him would laugh, as they shared a secret joke or happy memory.

Then came the day, the day his mother became sick. Kurama blamed himself. He didn't love her enough, he made her be lonely for too long, his father's death had impacted her too much. Kurama wasn't able to save his mother in time. His desperation to find a cure to his mother's illness went up like a flag. It took no time for Hiei to find him, and play on Kurama's weaknesses. Little did Hiei know, that Kurama would become a much bigger person in his life, than a youko in a human body helping him steal three artifacts from the spirit world.

~*~~~*~

Hiei looked at Kurama, as he lay, huddled in his lap. He began to stroke Kurama's hair, growing more angry as Kurama's sobs continued. 

*Kurama, come now, she was just angry. Come with me, we'll find somewhere to stay.*

*But school, and work, and my room, and I can't leave.* Kurama sobbed. *This room is my entire life, this house is my entire existence. I can't just up and leave my life.*

*Kurama, you heard Shiori. You need to go, soon. We've been sitting here for hours now, and she's going to be coming home from work soon.*

*I just don't want to leave.*

*We have to.*

*NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT LEAVING THE ONE AND ONLY LIFE THAT I ACTUALLY FIT INTO! NO! NO! NO! I AM MORE SHUUICHI THAN I AM YOUKO KURAMA NOW AND I CAN'T GO BACK NOW. I CAN'T TAKE ON ANOTHER LIFE, IT'S TOO LATE NOW. I NEED TO STAY HERE. I NEED TO MAKE SHIORI UNDERSTAND.* Kurama yelled at Hiei, causing the tiny demon to fall backward, hitting his head on the wall near the bed. Hiei stood up, willing himself not to leave the house and Kurama alone. He knew he had to stay with Kurama, and get him out of the house. He knew Shiori needed time to cool down. He knew a lot of things, but his heart was not reacting to what his mind knew.

*Kurama…* Hiei took Kurama in his arms once again. *Kurama, we need to go. Just take a few things, important things, and we'll come back in a few days. Everything will be cooled down by then, and Shiori will be able to talk with you.*

*Alright.* Kurama stood up, and got a duffle bag out of his closet. He took a few pairs of pants, some shirts, his school uniform, his fox pajamas, and some other essentials and placed them inside. Then, he went to his junk drawer and fished out Hiei's sleeping picture (Hiei winced at seeing it again, bad memories). This, he placed in his pocket. Then, Kurama went back to his desk, and opened the school drawer. He carefully pulled out the glass rose in the plastic box he used to protect it (Hiei smiled at this, remembering the first birthday present he had ever given). Kurama also placed this in his pocket. Gathering up his school bag, he looked at Hiei. *I'm ready.* He said. Hiei nodded, grabbed Kurama's hand, and led him out the door. Kurama closed the door behind him, locking it, and pocketing the key. Sighing, he looked at Hiei, and, as Hiei pulled him closer to jump him away, smiled faintly. Everything was going to be alright. Hiei was right, just a few more days. Shiori would be alright in a few more days.

~*~~~*~

Hiei jumped Kurama to a clearing he had become very fond of. It was right by Kurama's school, so it should be easy for Kurama to get to school, and it was far enough in the woods that wanderers wouldn't find them. It was perfect, in his mind. Kurama thought differently.

__

"This is where I took that girl, that one day… Toya… The day after Hiei had caught me with the picture…" Kurama fingered the picture in his pocket.

*Are we staying here?* Kurama asked.

*Yes… or… no?* Hiei responded, not understanding Kurama's tone.

*No, definitely… no.* Kurama responded. *Can we find a new place?*

*Of course. What's wrong.*

*Bad memories.*

*Like…?*

*I'd rather not say.*

*Hn.*

*Don't be like that.*

*Well, I thought a relationship was supposed to be about honesty, and all that bullshit.*

*You wouldn't understand.*

*Hn.* Hiei began to walk away. He wasn't going to jump Kurama around, he didn't feel like touching the kitsune. He didn't even want to look at him. Sure, Kurama was sad, but secretive? Why was he being so evasive?

Kurama grabbed his bags, and followed Hiei. He passed by the rock that he left the crying girl on, and felt his heart sink. How could he have been so horrible to her? He wasn't a horrible person, he just… didn't like touching her, he didn't like kissing her. He didn't like being with her, when all he could think of was Hiei.

*Wait, Hiei. We can stay.* Hiei turned, and walked back to Kurama.

*No, you don't want to be here. I don't understand why, but that's alright. We will find a new place.*

*I wish to make better memories here, though.*

*Hn. Whatever you want.* Hiei dropped to his knees, and leaned against a tree. Kurama put his stuff on the cursed rock, and joined Hiei on the ground. Placing his arms around the youkai's neck, he placed a soft kiss on the demon's cheek. Hiei didn't respond, so Kurama placed another kiss, in the same spot. This time, Hiei turned to him.

*I only want you to be happy.* Kurama smiled at Hiei, and responded with a soft, long, innocent kiss, connecting his mouth with Hiei's, and transferring his energy to Hiei, as Hiei transferred his to Kurama. Their minds exploded with sweetness, as their hands clung desperately to each other's clothes. They were all the other had now.

Slowly, but surely, Kurama's hands went to Hiei's chest. He began to pull the cloak that separated his body from Kurama away. Hiei, in turn, took off Kurama's shirt. There they sat, their chests touching, mouths touching, minds touching, and Kurama finally emptying his mind of all the pain and worry he had suffered over the past two days.

The two finally broke their embrace, as the day ended and night began. The two became hungry, and had to find a means of food. Neither had money, so they went to the only place they could think, to find free food. Keiko's parent's ramen shop.

Upon entering, the two heard the telltale cheerful greeting of Keiko, speaking to the group ahead of them. They looked at each other, pleased. They would get free food, and not have to worry about starving.

*Hello, Keiko.* Kurama greeted the girl, who squealed with excitement at the sight of them.

*OOOH! Kurama! And Hiei! Oh, boys, I'm so excited to see you two! Come, come, sit with Yusuke and Kuwabara.* She ushered them to a booth where the two hooligans sat, awaiting their meals.

*You two OK?* she asked the two, eying Kurama.

*Yes, Keiko.*

*I'll make you a deal. Free ramen, if you tell me what you two are doing here.* Eying Kurama, Hiei let out a deep sigh. If only they knew.

Of course, Kurama was never one to pass up a chance at free ramen, so he plunged, head first, into the detailed story of his mother, the truth, and their hunger. Hiei gaped at him, while Kurama explained, in detail, the woods experience, where Kuwabara turned four shades of red, and Kurama continued up to where they entered the ramen shop. Once he finished, he picked up a glass of water, and sipped it calmly. Everyone stared at him. Keiko turned, and ran to get the ramen for them.

*See, Hiei? Easy free food.*

*Hn.*

*Wait, so you guys, like… are… umm… living together now?* Yusuke inquired.

*If you count sleeping on the dirt in some clearing in the woods living together, yes. But I plan on going home in a few days, to clear it up with Shiori.* Kurama replied. Hiei simply grunted.

*Here's your ramen!* Keiko announced, overly cheerful, forcing a smile.

*Arigato, Keiko.* Kurama replied, smiling sweetly, and taking the hot ramen from her. "_Yes, everything was going to be alright, soon."_

Hiei also grabbed his food and dug in. It felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

~*~~~*~

Please R&R, I feel like I'm losing you guys. I'm gonna wind up the story soon, I think. It's a good length, especially for my first fanfic. So… yeah. Yay!


	11. Three Eyes Fixes Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Well, it's been a fun time, but all good things have to end. Here's chapter 11 plus epilogue of "Lovers, Friends and Foes."

~*~~~*~

Chapter 11: Three Eyes Fixes Everything

Days passed, and Kurama still hadn't gone to see his mother. Keiko and Yusuke helped him out, letting him wash his clothes at their house and giving him food. His once cheery persona faded, and Hiei didn't know what to do. He began pushing Kurama to go and talk to Shiori.

*Just do it, fox. You need a bed to sleep on, you became too used to them.*

*No, Hiei.* Hiei always gave up. The last thing he wanted was Kurama to think he was against him, too. He loved Kurama, and supported his decisions 100%. He just didn't like the look in Kurama's eyes, when he thought no one was looking at him. If he didn't fix things with Shiori soon, Hiei feared that Kurama would die. Hiei decided that the only way to make Kurama happy, was to talk to Shiori for him. He would go tomorrow, when Kurama was at school.

~*~~~*~

Hiei trudged up the path, to Kurama's house. It was strange going to the door, instead of the window, but it was no matter. He had to do this, for Kurama. He knocked on the door. Shiori came to the door, half ready for work, running late as usual. When she saw who was at the door, she froze.

*What is it? Where's Shuuichi?* She demanded, not inviting Hiei into the house.

*Your Shuuichi is about to die. My Kurama is going to go with him. You know that he loves you, I know that he loves you more than anyone else. Yes, he has another life he leads, but no one, and I mean NO one, is held closer in his heart than you.*

*Except you.*  
*NO! Not even me. You, Shiori, have known him longer. You are the one he wishes to please. You are his entire human life.*

*Then what about the kitsune life?*

*It barely exists. We only see Youko when he's in battle, and needs to summon up as much power as possible. Your son, he's very strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever seen, even me. He has wonderful composure and patience, and I've hardly ever seen him get angry. He is everything I've ever wanted to be, and I have the privilege of being one of two people he loves. But he still loves you more. You should be proud, that you are loved like that, Shiori. You should think, long and hard, about what you've kicked out of your house.* And with that, Hiei jumped out of sight. Shiori gasped, as the small man disappeared before her eyes, and slowly closed the door. She walked to the couch, and sat down. "_He's right."_ she thought, "_Shuuichi is more important to me than the small fact that he's a kitsune."_ Shiori looked at her clothes, and decided to change. There would be no work today, she was going to pull Shuuichi from school, and take him for a walk in the park.

~*~~~*~

*Hello, I am Minamino Shiori, Minamino Shuuichi's mother. I need to take him out of school early.* Shiori stood before a secretary at Shuuichi's school, waiting for her to respond.

*Yes, yes. You should be proud, you have quite an exceptional son.* Shiori smiled "_I know."_ *Unfortunately, we cannot let him out of school.*

*No, you don't understand. I need to see him, right now.*

*For what reason?*

*He's very sick. Contagious.*

*Right. Well, it's an excuse. Lets see, he's in …* Shiori smiled and nodded as the secretary rattled off the whereabouts of her son. *Shall I call him down?*

*Yes, please. And… could you not tell him I'm here?* the secretary eyed her suspiciously, but agreed and sent a student down to her son's class, with a note in her hand.

~*~~~*~

Kurama was trying desperately to pay attention in class, but his eyes kept wandering to the window and his mother and Hiei. He wondered how his life got so horrible, and why no one understood what he was, or what he wanted. The classroom door opened, and a small excited girl entered the room. She handed the teacher a piece of paper, and stood, waiting. The teacher read the note.

*Minamino Shuuichi. They need you in the office. Right now. Take your bag.* Kurama, relieved to have something to do, grabbed his bag and followed the little girl out of the room. He noticed she was barely breathing, and smiled when she jumped, as he asked her name.

*Uhh uhh uhh my name is… uhh uhh uhh Rita.* She stammered, temporarily forgetting her own name.

*You shouldn't be so scared, Rita.*

*Yes, Shuuichi.* she smiled sweetly, trying to win him over. He just smiled sympathetically. His hand went to his pocket, and he fingered the small box that held his rose. His thoughts wandered to Hiei once more, as he walked towards the office. Nearing the office, he caught a familiar scent. It smelled like Shiori. He froze in his steps, afraid of entering the office. Rita smiled at him.

*Don't worry. You're not in trouble. You have a visitor.*

*Yes, I know.* confused, Rita pushed him into the office, and went back to her seat. Kurama stood, just past the doorway of the office, staring at his mother.

*Mother? Why are you here?* he asked, afraid she was going to tell him he could no longer go to school. "_Or if she blows my secret right here... I shouldn't have told her…"_

*Shuuichi, you know you are sick. Come, we must go home.* she replied, taking his hand and leading him out of the school. But, she did not go to her car.

*Um, mother, where are we going?* Kurama asked, completely confused as to what was happening.

*Well, your boyfriend came by and knocked some sense into me.* she said.

*HIEI HIT YOU!?* Kurama yelled, shocked yet not shocked that Hiei would hit his mother.

*No, dear. He simply talked to me. He told me a few things about you, and I think he is very wise. You're lucky to have someone like him in your life. He is worthy of you, unlike me.*

*No, mother, you have it wrong. I'm not worthy of you.* Kurama replied, whispering. Shiori stopped at a park bench and sat down. She beckoned her son, who sat next to her. He looked at her face, hoping to see love. He did.

*Shuuichi, can I still call you Shuuichi?*

*Yes, it is my name.*

*No, it isn't.*

*But for you it is, so I'll give up Youko Kurama forever, to be your Minamino Shuuichi.* Shiori smiled at her son, tears glittering in her eyes.

*Oh, Shuuichi! I'm so sorry that I didn't understand! I know you're a demon or whatever, but it's not important! It's like Hiei says, he is lucky to be loved by you, and so am I!* Kurama gasped. "_Hiei said that? To my mother?"_ Kurama looked at his mother, who had collapsed on his shoulder.

*I understand that I have a very long past. Longer than you can imagine, but right now, I'm yours. I love you, and I wish to live with you again.* Shiori looked up at her son, who was nearing tears. She smiled and nodded.

*I'd love for you to live with me again.* With that, they both collapsed into each others arms, crying and holding each other tighter and tighter.

~*~~~*~

*So, you told my mother you were lucky to be loved by me?*

*No.*

*Liar.*

*It's true. I am very lucky to be loved by you. You are the closest to perfect that is possible. Now come, we should put your things back in your room.* Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and allowed himself to be jumped to his window. Finally, he was on the outside of his window, and he detached himself from Hiei, who simply held on longer.

*Hiei, let me go.*

*Hn.* Hiei simply held him tighter.

*Let me go.*

*Just never be sad again.* Hiei finally released his love, and looked into the emeralds that were his eyes. Kurama turned and opened the window.

*Come on, three eyes.* Kurama beckoned the small fire demon. Hiei obliged, not liking the new nick name. They entered Kurama's room, and Kurama began putting everything back in it's place. The only thing he didn't put back in it's place was the picture of Hiei. This, he thumb tacked to his wall, right next to his bed. That way, no matter where Hiei was, he would still be sleeping next to Kurama. Hiei looked at the picture, taking in every detail.

*I still can't believe you did that.* Kurama blushed.

*You looked so peaceful!* Hiei smiled, looking at Kurama. 

*Next to you, how can anyone not be peaceful?* and he pulled Kurama into a kiss.

~*~~~*~

Epilogue

Shiori began to forget that her son was actually Youko Kurama. She liked to believe it was all a dream. It would be easier for her to forget, if he didn't always come home with blood and rips on his clothes. She allowed Kurama to see Hiei, and even allowed to small demon to sleep in his room. She figured if her son was sure of what he wanted, who was he to deny him love?

Kurama and Hiei spent many many years still realizing how much they loved each other. With each new step in their relationship, their love only grew. They lived together for a long time, and never allowed anything to come between them.

Yusuke and Keiko lived their life together on rocky terms, but never loving each other any less. They always made up, and Yusuke always made her angry all over again. She loved him, no matter how stupid he would act.

Kuwabara spent his life running after Yukina. He loved her so much, and Hiei finally recognized it as true love. How could he deny anyone such a wonderful feeling? So, he finally sat down and had a talk with Yukina. He told her of Kuwabara's love for her, and he also told her he was her brother. At first, she did not believe him, until he told her stories of how he had watched her while she grew. He was expecting her to hate him, shun him, anything, but all she did was hug and kiss him. It was all she ever wanted, to know who her brother was. And she had always secretly wished that her brother could be like Hiei. Strong, yet soft at the same time. She said she couldn't be happier.

Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke led many more battles against many more demons for many more reasons. Even after Kurama and Hiei's sentence was up, they continued to work with Yusuke and Kuwabara, simply because of their tight friendship. Botan and Koenma found them to be the most precious of all their detectives, and began to use them only for the most important cases.

And so their lives were led, everyone happy except for the occasional wound or injury sustained by a demon (or Keiko in Yusuke's case). Kurama never looked back on the events detailed here, in this story, with regret or hate. He simply saw them as stepping stones, used to strengthen the relationships he had with the two people he held closest to him. And whenever he woke up with a nightmare, or had a bad memory, Hiei was there to comfort him and soothe the pain out of his head.

And the roses always bloomed earliest at Kurama's house.

~*~~~*~

And that's chapter 11 and the epilogue. So now I'm done. I like how I did the last line of the entire story matching the first line of the entire story. It made me happy. I had to do it, because I couldn't think of some better line. But yea, Respond to it. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I hope that you guys liked it. It's a snow day, so I forced my writers block away.


End file.
